True Lies
by Michelle2
Summary: Kurt tries to juggle his life as a husband, father, friend, teacher, and Xmen. Rogue and Remy's relationship hits trouble when Remy refuses to open up about his past. Sequel to Sweet Little Lies.
1. Chapter 1

_**X-men: True Lies**_

Prologue

By: Michelle

Posted 5-15-07

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello everybody. I'm back for the third part of this trilogy. I know it's been a while, but I had to take care of school and I needed a break from writing X-men stuff.**

**I'm still working on my **_**TMNT: Flirting with the Enemy**_** fanfic, but I will be devoting most of my time to **_**X-men: True Lies**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agatha Harkness walked in her small apartment in the Avengers tower. She was old and alone, but surrounded by so many she cared about.

The months had been hard for them. The Avengers lost Vision and Ant-man. It was taking a devastating toll on their roles as heroes. Questions arose in their minds: Was it really worth it?

As she walked in the bedroom, her black cat Ebony jumped off the bed to great her. Ebony brushed against her purple dress, then jumped up in her arms. She purred and Agatha scratched her head.

"I missed you too Ebony." Agatha said feeling the vibrations from Ebony's purrs. "That's a girl."

Agatha put her down on the bed and walked in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Then, she took off her earrings.

She was getting older by the day and each seemed to drag on and on. Each wrinkle in her skin was just another reminder of her lost youth. Salem wasn't this harsh on her.

"HIIISSSSSS"

"Ebony."

"HHHHHIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Agatha walked out the bathroom and Ebony jumped off the bed taking off running. "Crazy cat." She sighed and turned back around startled at who was there.

She felt her breath being taken from her. They weren't supposed to be here. They weren't supposed to exist.

"Why are you here?" Agatha said in one breath.

"Mother sent us to visit you."

"She misses you very much."

Agatha placed her hand over her heart and walked backwards slowly. "Oh really." She just needed to get to the communicator. She had to warn the others. "I miss her too. She never seems to visit me anymore."

"She says you have betrayed her."

"And that you have taken everything away from her."

"Your mother…said that." Agatha said feeling her heart pounding. She just needed the communicator. "Taken what away."

"**US**!"

Agatha grabbed the communicator and pressed the panic button.

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

Agatha felt her throat tighten. She couldn't speak but only lip her cries for help. Then, she dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes as she struggled for her breath.

"Mother sends her condolences."

"No more Agatha."

Her body became still.

Then, they were gone.

The last thing she saw was red boots walk across the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, that is my prologue. I know it's short, but that's how it goes. Next chapter is longer with much needed action. **

**If anyone didn't read **_**The Truth Hurts**_** or **_**Sweet Little Lies**_**, you might get confused to what is going on. I might be flashing back to events that happened in the first two stories because they are all linked together. **

**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **

**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**

**Well, hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter**

**Thanks for reviews**

**Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

_**X-men: True Lies**_

Chapter 2

By: Michelle

Posted 5-23-07

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black

A dark, cold sinister color.

There were few that would be associated with it especially one who loved red.

It was not her usual attire, but black served its purpose today. Today was a day of mourning.

Xavier watched her from a distance. It didn't surprise him to see her mourning, but for the third time in as many months was just too much for any person to take.

The Avengers put to rest two members already. Agatha Harkness was the third of the deaths they had to deal with. No one could explain what was going on, but it was enough to shake all mutants around the world.

"Professor." Hank placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder. As a friend of the Avengers, he too had come for the third time. Support of friends was important at times like this. "Professor Xavier."

"Yes Hank." Xavier looked up at the furry blue mutant's eyes. Hank was ready to go. He didn't need to be able to read minds to figure that out.

"How much longer?" Hank directed his glance away.

"A few minutes." Xavier replied, but knew Hank wasn't up for it. "You may wait in the car if you'd like. I shouldn't be too much longer. I need to talk to someone."

"Yes Professor." Hank nodded. "I'll be in the car waiting." He said and left the room.

Xavier watched her across the room as others began to leave. She and Hawkeye were the last ones standing their other than himself and Dr. Strange.

Hawkeye grabbed her hand. "Come." He spoke softly to her. "It's been a long day. You need some rest."

She nodded and together they left the room leaving Xavier alone with Dr. Strange.

Dr. Strange sighed as he watched her go. She was a friend of his, but he couldn't help feel the way he did. "She was born insane you know."

Xavier looked over to him. "That was an unfair analysis, don't you think?"

"Well what do you think?" Dr. Strange replied. "I have my theories. You should have yours."

"She needs help." Xavier sighed. "I can't argue with that, but do you really think?"

"You read minds Charles." Dr. Strange replied walking over to Agatha's coffin. "She's capable of such things. Magneto's disappearance took a hard toll on her. I'm afraid it took every piece of her left."

"What do you want me do about it?" Xavier replied coming alongside him. Agatha's body lay peaceful in the coffin. She didn't deserve such a fate, not like this.

Dr. Strange closed the casket and laid a red rose on top. "I don't want to lay another to rest."

Xavier nodded. He understood fully. It was never easy losing someone so close.

"You should go." Dr. Strange said turning to him. "I have things to do and you have your school to run."

"I'll see you around." Xavier replied taking the hint it was time for him to go. "Hopefully we don't have to meet like this again."

"Yes, hopefully." Dr. Strange replied and watched Xavier wheel off. Then, he turned up and looked into the direction of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere in Canada**

Wolverine growled under his breath as the scent of Sabretooth filled the air. It was intoxicating sending him closer and closer to flipping out into one of his rages. It would have been nice to do, but the others would never let him.

"Is he here?" Cyclops asked.

Wolverine turned growling at him and raising his lips showing his teeth. "He's here."

"Storm, is your team ready?" Cyclops asked lining up Havok, Polaris, and Iceman for a fight.

"We're ready."

"Let's move in slow." Cyclops signaled and they began sneaking around the cabin.

XXX

Storm hunched down behind a bush and Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Iceman followed in her example. "Nightcrawler, do you think you can teleport inside."

"No." Nightcrawler looked over the cabin. "Too many valls and the vindows aren't clear enough for me to get a good view inside."

"Gambit, do you think you can pick the lock without getting caught/" Storm asked.

Gambit smirked. "What kinda thief ya take me fa?"

"The best." Storm answered knowing full well he was capable of.

"Good." Gambit replied and slipped off towards the door.

XXX

Sabretooth stirred a pot of stew on the stove. Beef, carrots, potatoes, onions, wolverines, gambits. He paused. He could smell them. Wolverine and gambit have come to play. He thought and turned off the stove leaving dinner sit.

He walked in the living room ignoring the sound of TV. He could hear them too. Footsteps creeping closer and closer to the cabin. They were outside.

"Clarice." He said to the pink little girl watching TV. "Go to your room."

"Why?" Clarice sat up and asked. She didn't remember doing anything wrong.

"Just do it." He ordered. "Play with your dolls."

'Yes Mr. Creed." Clarice replied and headed in her room.

Sabretooth listened around. They were closer now. He turned off the TV. One at the front door, the other at the back.

XXX

Wolverine crouched down beside the door. He was in there. He could hear him breathing.

XXX

Gambit picked at the lock with ease until he heard it open. Then, he smirked to Storm.

XXX

Sabretooth closed the door to Clarice's room. She didn't need to see what was about to happen.

He shut off all the circuit breakers listening to the two doors open. He hid in the darkness.

XXX

"_Wolverine, we go in as a team."_ Cyclops ordered him.

Wolverine cracked the front door open. Instantly, the sent of beef stew and Sabretooth hit his nose.

SNIKT

Claws extended, he wasn't taking any chances.

XXX

"_Gambit, wait for the rest of us."_ Storm ordered as she watched him stand up with red eyes burning.

Gambit flipped the light switch but no lights came on. _So, Sabretooth wants to play hide-n-seek. I'm always up for a good game. Willing to bet on it. I never lose._

He stepped into the darkness extending his bo staff.

XXX

Rogue noticed the lights shut off. "Storm, he knows we are here."

Storm looked at the window that once had a dim light in it. She was right. "Gambit, hold back. He knows we're here."

"_Storm, get ready your team." _Cyclops said over her ear piece. "_Wolverine's attempting a solo run."_

"I was afraid of that." Storm replied. "Gambit's on his way in too. I don't know what the hell he is thinking."

XXX

Sabretooth crouched in the hallway. Gambit's eyes lit up the room as he looked around for him. With each step, he heard his boots getting closer and closer.

"Come into the parlor said the spider to the fly."

Gambit paused in his step. He didn't have advanced hearing like Wolverine, but he knew Creed's voice when he heard it.

Wolverine growled under his breath when he heard it. His enemy. He knew where he was hiding.

"Well, ain't this lovely now." Sabretooth said moving in the darkness. "Two of my old buddies came to visit me."

Gambit's ruby eyes cut through the darkness, catching a glimpse of Sabretooth circling slowly half crouched for an attack.

"Get the hell out of here Gambit." Wolverine growled. "He's mine. we have an old score to settle, don't we?"

Sabretooth chuckled in the darkness.

"I ain't goin' no wheres." Gambit replied pulling out a deck of cards. "Payback is a bitch."

"Good. Two birds, one stone." Sabretooth said jumping in between them.

XXX

Light from the window brightened her room as she played with her dolls.

Clarice could hear the noises in the living room and even though Mr. Creed had told her to stay in her room, her curiosity told her to see what was going on.

She put down her dolls and got up opening the door.

XXX

Wolverine's claws sliced across Sabretooth's face, but just as fast as he was too bleeding he was already healing up.

Sabretooth then grabbed Wolverine by the neck. He raised his enemy in the air enjoying the fact that he was turning blue in the face. He even ignored the clawing.

Gambit swung around his bo staff slamming Sabretooth in the back of the head.

Sabretooth howled out in pain and let go of Wolverine. Then, he turned his attention to the younger enemy of his.

XXX

Clarice quickly closed the door and grabbed her dolls. Bad things were happening and she needed to get out.

She went to the window looking out in the snow and saw them. They were getting closer.

XXX

Havok crawled closer to the house while Cyclops and Storm debated over what their teams were to do.

Polaris followed him anxious to get into some action and to check out his butt in his tight black suit. She had to admit she had a thing for him since he came to the mansion. He was Cyclops' plasma blasting younger brother who didn't like to be bossed around. He even wore an X-suit with a white circle and lines on it to make the distinction that he was not his older brother's clone.

"Stay low." Havok said being a leader on his own mission.

Polaris smirked tucking her green locks behind her ears. "What's the plan?"

"While Wolverine is occupying Sabretooth, we are going after the kid." Havok said as they continued.

"I don't think Cyclops is going to like this very much." Polaris replied.

"Frankly, I don't care what my brother thinks about this." Havok answered her. "And I thought you don't either."

"I'm not one for taking orders." Polaris reminded him. "I'm not exactly an X-men by choice."

"Neither am I."

XXX

Gambit jumped back as Sabretooth swiped at him with his claws. Then, he ducked as Sabretooth swiped at his face. He followed up with a punch in Sabretooth's jaw.

Sabretooth stepped back feeling brief pain wash over him. Gambit was going to get it now.

wolverine sprung into action digging his claws deep in Sabretooth's back. "How you like that, Bub?"

Sabretooth growled. "This isn't the first time you stabbed me in the back." He said and ran backwards into a wall. Wolverine's claws dug deeper, but he ignored the pain.

Wolverine found himself pinned against the wall, but he was still in control. Slowly, he moved his claws to twist in Sabretooth's flesh.

Sabretooth hollered out in pain. As easy as it was for him to heal, he knew it was going to hurt. He threw back his head slamming it into Wolverine's.

wolverine's claws retracted slowly setting him free.

XXX

"We're ready Storm." Cyclops said into his com. "Let's move in."

"Umm." Iceman tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Cyclops asked the younger mutant.

"We're kinda missing the team." Iceman said pointing behind him.

"Damnit." Cyclops looked to the cabin seeing Havok and Polaris at the door. "Havok, hold you position."

"_We're going in_." Havok replied. "_Wolverine's got Sabretooth distracted enough for us to get to the kid_."

"I said hold your position." Cyclops ordered. "We are a team."

"_Then, lead us_." Havok answered and he and Polaris crawled in the door.

XXXX

Storm stood at the backdoor with Nightcrawler and Rogue. "Try to keep together."

"Got it." Rogue nodded pulling off her gloves.

Nightcrawler listened to the fighting inside. "Ready."

"They barged through the back door finding Sabretooth battling Wolverine and Gambit.

BAMF

Nightcrawler appeared between his fellow X-men. "You having fun vithout me?"

"You know me Elf." wolverine growled keeping his eyes on Sabretooth. "I'm not one to share."

"Look how cute." Sabretooth throwing Gambit aside. "Bonding Makes me sick."

"And to think I vas going to miss this." Nightcrawler said remembering Talia crying when he left on the mission.

BAMF

Rogue rushed to Gambit's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Gambit replied with a hint of attitude.

BAMF

Nightcrawler appeared on Sabretooth's back. "You're throwing one be tantrum aren't you?" He said. "Maybe I should beat the crap out of you to give you something to throw a real fit about."

"Don't lecture me." Sabretooth said grabbing his ex's son by the uniform. "I'm not the kid who needs a beating." He said and threw Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler thought about bamfing, but before he could he hit the bar and slid across until he fell on the floor.

XXXX

Polaris kept following Havok along the edge of the wall.

Lightening and laser blasts lit up the room as cards and ice flew. She personally could care less to see it all. The X-men may have claimed to be the good guys but they always got the shit end of the deal.

Besides, all that mattered was the kid.

They turned the corner into a short hallway.

"There." Havok pointed to a closed door marked with the word PRINCESS on it. "That's gotta be it."

"We need to hurry." Polaris said as the reached it. "I don't know how much longer they can hold Sabretooth."

Havok nodded and they both stood up. He pulled on the handled only to find that it wouldn't move. "It's locked." He said. "Back up."

"You can't blast the door down." Polaris fussed at him. "There's a kid in there. You can hurt her."

"Well how else are we going to get in?" Havok asked. "Gambit and Rogue and fighting."

Polaris rolled her eyes. "I don't why Xavier calls this team X-MEN." She said and extended her hand. "Especially when it's the women who know how to do the job right."

Havok listened to the doorknob unlock, but he couldn't help but stare at the green haired beauty that was next to him.

XXXX

"Hands off." Sabretooth said kicking Rogue into Gambit.

"Dis be my fight Chere." Gambit fussed at her. "Stay down." Then, he turned to Sabretooth. "Ya need ta learn how ta treat a lady wit respect."

"Really now." Sabretooth said teasing him. "I could argue that."

Rogue's eyes widened as Gambit and Sabretooth squared off. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Gambit had been upset since the mission was announced.

XXXX

"Clarice." Polaris said as she and Havok walked in the room. "Clarice, where are you?"

Havok looked around the room. "She's not in here."

Polaris looked under the bed. "She has to be." She said and looked at the closet. "I can feel it." She raised her hands up together and slowly moved them apart. The closet doors opened.

Havok looked inside seeing a pair of lime green eyes staring at him. "Hey. We're not going to hurt you."

Clarice backed up further in.

"Clarice." Polaris said looking at her crouched in the closet corner. "Remember me." she said stooping down.

Clarice recognized her voice and her hair. "Ms. Lorna."

"Yeah. It's me."

Clarice climbed out of hiding and to her. "where's Magneto?" She said looking at Havok's unfamiliar face.

"he…He went on vacation." Polaris told her. "This is Mr. Alex. we've come to take you with us."

Clarice looked at her confused at what was going on. The only thing she knew is that they weren't the bad people.

XXXX

"Try and hold him." Storm ordered.

"Easier said than done Darlin'" Wolverine replied as he and Nightcrawler trying to restrain Sabretooth.

"No." Sabretooth said throwing both of them down.

"Cyclops." Storm hollered.

"Got it." Cyclops replied and blasted Sabretooth into the wall. "Iceman."

Iceman extended his hand and began covering Sabretooth's legs in an ice pinning him to the wall. "I don't know how long it is going to hold him."

Rogue pulled out a needle from her belt and tapped the end of it. "This will keep him drugged until we get back home."

crack

crack

"Keep him still." Rogue hollered as Sabretooth began to break free. "I can't get the needle in his veins if he moving."

"You're wasting time." Wolverine said snatching it out of her hands. He ran up to Sabretooth digging the needle in the side of his neck.

Sabretooth felt the sting, but the dizzy spell was short and sweet. "I thought you would have known better Wolverine." he said grabbing him by the back of the neck.

Gambit charged up a card in his hand. "Get down." He said tossing the card.

The card glided through the air hitting Sabretooth on the corner of his mouth. It blew up instantly burning the flesh off his face and knocking him unconscious.

Wolverine freed himself from Sabretooth's grip as he fell to the ground. "How do you like that Bub?" He said and extended his claws.

Nightcrawler grabbed his friend's hand before he could go in for the kill. "He has to be brought in alive."

Wolverine forced his hand a few more inches.

"It's not vorth it." Nightcrawler said to him. "He's unconscious and it's way too easy for you to take him down like that."

Wolverine stared at Nightcrawler for a second. Then, he retracted his claws. "Start pumping him with sedatives. Once he heals enough, he'll be up." _And I'll be waiting_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank helped Xavier get into the car. Then, he folded up his wheelchair. "Storm radioed in." He said putting the wheelchair in the trunk.

"How long ago?" Xavier asked.

"About five minutes ago." Hank replied closing the trunk. "They've capture Sabretooth."

"And the little girl."

"She's fine." Hank answered getting in the front seat of the car. "She's just a little startled. She doesn't know what's going on. Right now she is clinging to Lorna."

"A familiar face." Xavier said. "Good. We have much to do then. I'll contact Storm and tell her to lock Sabretooth in the holding cell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're not even going to give him medical attention." Nightcrawler asked. He knew Sabretooth was the enemy, but it was not the X-men style to leave someone to suffer.

"He's got a healing factor." Wolverine reminded them. "His body will take care of itself.'

"I'll have to agree on this." Storm said locking the cell where they were going to keep Sabretooth. "If he heals faster than we expect, we'll be back a square one again. We can't put the school at risk like that."

"So vhy bring him here in the first place." Nightcrawler asked. "I thought we were going to turn him over to the federal prisons."

"I don't know." Storm replied. "Xavier ordered to bring him here. So that is what we are going to do until further notice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You put your lives at risk." Cyclops fussed at Havok. "What would have happened if Sabretooth would have turned on you/"

"I knew what I was doing." Havok answered. "I'm not a baby Scott. You don't have to take care of me all the time."

"well, you need to learn to think before you act." Cyclops answered. "And maybe if you grew up, I wouldn't have to baby you all the time."

"You know, just because Jean is dead doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else." Havok said to him hitting him where it hurts. "Move on."

Cyclops sighed as his younger brother walked away. He wasn't going to admit that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Rogue leaned on the door frame to their room. "What happened back there?"

"Where?"

"At the cabin." Rogue asked. "What got into you?"

"I don't know." Remy said turning to her. "I just…I don't like de man. Okay. Let's just leave it at dat."

"Okay." Rogue replied softly. she looked away and before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry Chere." Remy said in her ear. "maybe I make it up to ya. How about dat?" He said tracing his fingers up her side. "Ya powers be behaving right now."

Rogue smirked. "Yeah. Right now."

"Tres bien." Remy said and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked in the cabin in white high heels, white half buttoned up blouse, and tight white pants.

The men behind her saw her as eye candy, but she was more than that. She was diamonds.

She glanced around the cabin surveying as she went. It was going to be a long night writing up this report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter**

**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **

**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**

**Thanks for reviews**

**Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

X-men: True Lies

Chapter 3

By: Michelle

Posted: June 1, 2007

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day…**

Kurt stood on the scale as Ororo brushed her teeth. He sneered at what it told him. It just reminded him of something. "I feel so old."

Ororo rinsed her mouth out. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gaining weight." Kurt replied staring at the scale trying to make his weight change on its own. "I've gained fifteen pounds since ve've been married. Pretty soon you'll be rolling me out the door."

Ororo put her toothbrush in the holder. "You are not that old Kurt." She said to him and turned to him placing her hand on her hip. "And if you say you are getting old, then that means I am too."

"You don't have vorries like I do." Kurt said stepping off the scale and looking in the mirror. "Look, I've got a gut."

"That's from Sunday football." Ororo reminded him and poked him in the stomach. "And all those beers you boys drink."

"I don't drink that many." Kurt defended knowing she was probably right.

Ororo smirked. "Oh really."

"I only drink what can be counted on my hands."

Ororo folded her arms. "Your hands or mine."

"Ok, you win." Kurt gave in. "But look. I'm getting gray hair."

"Where?"

"Right here." Kurt pointed to his side burns. "I'm starting to look a blue Mr. Fantastic."

Ororo giggled and shook her head. "Well at least you wouldn't have to wear a suit. I'll just stick a 4 on your…."

"It's not funny." Kurt said turning to her. "Pretty soon my whole head will be gray."

"You are overreacting." Ororo said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what's so wrong with being all gray."

Kurt fingered her white long locks. "Nothing." He smirked looking her up and down. "Absolutely nothing at all."

"So you feel old, do you?" Ororo smirked then whispered in his pointed ear. "I'll make you feel young again."

Kurt pulled her closer. "That part of me will never get old."

"Oh really." Ororo replied and traced her hand over his chest. "You know we have fifteen minutes before we actually have to get ready."

"Fifteen minutes." Kurt said kissing her neck. "That'll be plenty of enough time."

"Kurt." Ororo kissed him back and felt him press her up against the vanity. "Hair dryer."

Kurt put her down and knocked everything off the sink. "Now vhere vere ve."

"About here." Ororo replied and jumped him.

Kurt pressed her up against the vanity again and slid up her nightgown. "Ororo."

"You feel old now." Ororo teased as she kissed him.

"Nein." Kurt replied pressing up harder against her. "Oh Nein. Nein."

"Ewww. Ya'll kissing."

Kurt and Ororo jumped and broke apart. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be sleeping still.

Ororo pulled down her nightgown embarrassed to be caught.

Kurt pinched his brow, he couldn't avoid her and he lowered his hand. "Good morning T.J."

"Good morning Vati. Morning Ms. Ororo." Talia replied. "Vhat vere you doing?"

"Nothing." Kurt replied and looked to Ororo. _Now, I feel old_. "Come on T.J. Time to get dressed."

Talia took their hands and together as a family they walked to her room to get her ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy heard his alarm clock screaming. It was too early for any normal person to be awake. _Why. Why_. He smacked it and rolled over feeling for Rogue.

Nothing.

He felt for her, but could find her. He sat up and opened his eyes to slits. "Rogue.' He said in his half awake state. "Rogue, where ya at."

Nothing.

Remy crawled out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. Then, he went on a search for his lover.

He searched all over until he walked in the library. There she was laying on couch reading a book. He walked over and leaned over the couch kissing her on the cheek.

Rogue lowered her book and looked at his ruby eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." Remy replied and dragged his feet around the couch to sit next to her. "What ya doing in here?"

"Studying." Rogue folded the corner of her page and closed the book. "I have a history test at eleven today."

"Oh." Remy yawned.

"Did you just roll out of bed?" Rogue said seeing his hair all a mess and his face all scruffy.

"Oui." Remy replied. 'I woke up and ya wasn't dere. So, I looked fa ya."

"I got up early to study." Rogue replied touching his scruffy cheek. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh."

Rogue kissed him softly on the lips. "You need to be waking up. You have classes to teach."

"I don't wanna go ta school" Remy whined playfully. He never thought he'd be the one to go back to school…hell…teach school. He out of all people had a French class to teach and a Home Economics Cooking class to teach. Why did he let Ororo talk him into things? Well, if Wolverine could teach, then so could he.

Rogue giggled as he leaned back on the couch. "You big baby."

Remy in turn smirked. "Ya lucky I love ya."

Rogue felt her heart skip a beat. _Did he just say what she think he said_?

"I'm going ta take a shower." Remy kissed her cheek. "You'll do good on ya test. I'll see ya when school's over."

Rogue watched him walk to the door. _Was he awake when he said that_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your kid walked in on you." Logan said as he and Kurt walked up the hallway.

Kurt sighed. "Thankfully she didn't see anything. Ve didn't get that far."

"Heh." Logan replied and shook his head. "This is why I have no kids."

"I love T.J." Kurt replied. "But you don't have any idea how glad I am vhen she visits her mutter every other veekend.'

'I don't have to guess.' Logan answered. "Alls I have to do is smell. It's the curse of having heightened senses and buddy who is a newlywed."

"We're not that bad." Kurt defended stopping in front of his classroom. "I'm not like Remy."

"You mean a hormonal twenty-three year old." Logan replied. He didn't too much like the fact that Rogue was dating him or sleeping with him to be exact, but he didn't say a word. She loved him and that's what mattered. Remy was a good guy when he wanted to be and Rogue seemed to bring that out of him. Remy and Rogue's relationship didn't seem to bother Kurt at all nor the others in the mansion. Even Bobby had moved on. But for him, Rogue was like a daughter. He just wanted to protect her. God forbid the Cajun would ever hurt her.

"Age has nothing to do with it." Kurt noticed the distant look on his friend's face. "You alright Logan."

"Yeah." Logan shook it off. "I'm fine."

"Alright." Kurt replied and walked in his classroom. "I've got some tests still to grade. I'll talk to you at lunch. And stay away from Sabretooth."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Logan replied and walked down the hallway. He would never admit it to him, but in a way he was jealous of Kurt. Kurt had a beautiful daughter and a loving wife. He…the Wolverine…had nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia bounced around as Ororo walked her to class. She would have preferred if Talia went to school on Xavier's campus, but finding a preschool teacher for a mutant was hard to come by. Kurt decided the Catholic School where he goes to church would be a nice place for her to go. It was a risk to take, but Talia's image inducer kept her safe from exposing the truth. Wanda wasn't to agreeing at the idea of her daughter going to an off campus school at first, but Talia loved it. It gave her the opportunity of meeting kids her age.

"Bye Mrs. Ro." Talia said pulling her arm eager to go to class.

"Hold on Talia." Ororo said and stooped down. "I need to make sure you have everything."

"Okay. Hurry up." Talia ordered her and earned a stern look.

Ororo opened her school bag and checked all her homework to make sure it was in there. Talia had a habit of leaving some of her papers in the car when coloring on the way to school. After seeing everything was in place, Ororo zipped back up her schoolbag. "Alright. You can go. And make sure you go to after school care today. Me and your Vati are going to be late."

"Ok. Bye.' Talia said and took off running. Ororo stood up watching the five year old take off running and her pigtails bouncing.

"Good Morning Mrs. Wagner."

Ororo turned seeing Talia's teacher, Ms. Michelle Taylor standing there. "Good Morning Ms. Taylor. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good." Ms. Taylor replied. "It's a beautiful fall day. The kids should enjoy art class outside today. It's almost as it God was in a good mood."

Ororo smiled. "Perhaps he's not the only one." She replied and pulled out an envelope from her purse. "This is Talia's lunch money. It should cover her lunches for October. If not, just let me know.'

"Thank you." Ms. Taylor replied. "I'll mark her down as paid."

'Thanks." Ororo replied. "Oh, Talia needs to go to after school care today. Her father and I have a faculty meeting after school. Can you make sure she goes?"

"That's no problem." Ms. Taylor smiled.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna twisted up her long green hair into a bun and placed a pencil in to secure it. As a stray piece fell between her eyes, she blew it up with her lips. Alex Summers watched as she worked her formulas for Hank's physics class.

Hank walked around and looked over her shoulder. "You are moving along a lot quicker than I anticipated."

"Really." Lorna looked up smiling.

"Yes." Hank stood upright and caught Alex staring in their direction. "I've been thinking about talking to Xavier about you testing out of some of your classes. I think you need more of a challenge."

"You mean skip class work." Lorna replied and watched as he walked back up to his desk. "What about my credit hours."

"You'll receive credit for them if you pass the state required tests at a local college." Hank replied and took a seat at his desk. "It'll get you to Graduate school quicker like Alex is. I think you belong there rather than undergrad classes. Don't you agree Alex?"

"Huh." Alex turned wide eyed to Hank. "Oh right. Yeah. Graduate School. Most of your classes are seminars. They are more enjoyable."

Lorna thought for a moment. It was tempting. There was just one problem. "What about all that house arrest crap? I still have another seven months left. I can't even leave the mansion without you as an escort. What makes you think I'll be allowed to go to Graduate School?"

"Xavier should be able to work something out." Hank replied leaning forward with his hands folded. "Maybe you'll be let out under good behavior."

"Maybe." Lorna shrugged and got back to her course work. _Like that will ever happen for a mutant especially if your father is Magneto._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby looked up his class assignments on the computer. While Piotr and Sam got to go to NYU, he was stuck doing his assignments for his classes online.

In some ways, his mutation was great. He was literally an Iceman. However, in his current form, it kept him from doing things other college students could do. Attend School.

"Hey Bobby." Kitty crouched down beside him. "Like how long do you think you are going to be on the computer?"

"I don't know." Bobby replied. 'I'm about to print out my assignments for the week. It shouldn't take to long."

"Cool." Kitty smiled. "Just let me know when you are done. Jubilee and Tabby are hogging the other ones to check out the guys on the Notre Dame Football team."

"No problem." Bobby answered.

"Thanks." Kitty kissed his icy cheek. "You're the best." She said and bounced off.

Bobby blushed under his icy form. He hoped his cheeks wouldn't melt. It was good to be single in the X-mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Noon **

Clint hummed happily as he prepared a picnic lunch for two. The days at the Avengers headquarters had been trying. He wasn't going to let depression take over him yet…or Wanda.

Dr, Strange watched him knowing exactly who Clint was planning to go eat with him. "You're in a cheery mood."

"I feel a lot better." Clint replied grabbing a bag of chips out the pantry. "It's been hard around here lately. I'm trying not to let things get the best of me/"

"So am I." Dr. Strange replied walking into the kitchen.

Clint felt Dr. Strange's eyes burning into him. There was something about that look at made him feel uneasy.

Dr. Strange paused in his step. "How is Wanda?" He asked not blinking once.

"She's fine." Clint replied. "I'm making her some lunch for a picnic. I think it'll do her some good to be outside."

"Maybe."

Clint shifted in his stance. "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, I'm a little concerned."

"You have nothing to be concerned about." Clint replied. "Wanda is fine. Losing Agatha was hard for her. She was like a mother to Wanda."

"I wasn't talking about Wanda." Dr. Strange admitted. "I was talking about you. You and Wanda have been getting closer lately. I'm concerned with your wellbeing."

"Well don't be." Clint snapped. "I know how to take care of myself." He said and stormed out with the lunch in his hand.

Dr. Strange sighed listening to Clint's boots stomping around. Stubborn none the less, Clint was always one to learn the hard way. Unfortunately, reality or lack there of would hit him hard.

SMACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Afternoon**

Sabretooth's eyes opened. He knew the scent of the enemy and he was near. He sat up and looked to see Logan in the corner with a cigar in hand.

"Well don't we look all fancy?" Sabretooth said observing Logan's appearance. "How's school?"

"Cut the crap Creed." Logan pushed himself off the wall. "I'm not here to make nice."

"Neither am I." Sabretooth said walking up to the bars of his cell. "You know you belong in here with me."

"I'm nothing like you." Logan reminded him.

"That's right." Sabretooth agreed. "You're not. You're just a washed up version of me. You were just tamed by them."

"Maybe, maybe not." Logan replied walking up at the bars. "But then again. I'm not the one in a cage."

Sabretooth chuckled under his breath. "That's what you think."

Logan glared at him hard extending his claws. If he had things his way, he would be in there slicing Sabretooth to pieces. Perhaps he was caged for Sabretooth's protection.

"Something wrong homme." Remy said walking in the room.

Logan's claws retracted slowly as he backed away. "No. I'm fine." He said and lit his cigar. "Ain't the right Creed."

"Just catching up on old times." Sabretooth replied turning to the younger X-men. "How've you been Remy? You still sleeping at night."

Remy advanced at the cell only to have Logan pull him back.

Sabretooth reached through the bars growling and clawing at him. In his mind, he had reached him and was tearing him apart.

"Take it easy Cajun." Logan said holding him back.

Remy glared at him wishing he could blow him up into a million pieces. "Professor wants us in his office." He said calmly still watching Sabretooth.

Logan grunted. "I forgot about that damn meeting." He said and tossed his half smoked cigar to Sabretooth. "See you later."

"Bye bye. Don't be so long between visits." Sabretooth replied watching them leave. "Nighty Night Gambit. Sleep tight. Don't let the Morlocks bite." He said as the door closed.

Sabretooth looked at the half smoked cigar on the ground before him. It smelt of Wolverine. He took his fist and pounded it to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Kurt asked as he walked up the hallway with Ororo to the War Room.

"No, he didn't tell me or Scott anything." Ororo replied just as confused as her husband was. "But I'm sure it has something to do with Sabretooth. I'm just not sure why we have Sabretooth still in our custody. I thought we were going to hand him over to be locked back up in the federal penitentiary, but nothing has been done."

"I know." Kurt agreed "And having him here just makes Logan uneasy."

"They are enemies." Ororo replied. "That doesn't surprise me."

"I know that." Kurt answered. "But it makes me uneasy too. After all, he is my…"

"Stepfather, Kurt." Ororo reminded him. "He's just your stepfather."

"You don't have to remind me." Kurt sighed.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Ororo paused in front of the office door.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "I just want some answers."

"Mystique told you everything she plans to tell you." Ororo replied. "What more do you want from her?"

"I don't know Ororo." Kurt replied. "It's complicated and hard to describe. I guess I want to know who she is."

"Come on Kurt." Ororo said trying to be supportive. "Do you actually think Sabretooth is going to tell you anything you would want to know?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Kurt and Ororo turned to see Logan walking up to them.

"Sabretooth isn't one for heart to hearts." Logan replied as he stopped in front of them.

Ororo sighed. "You haven't been torturing him, have you?"

"And what fun would it be if I didn't?" Logan asked as Kurt opened the door. "It's not my idea to keep him here."

Kurt shook his head. "Is that what you did all day?"

"Only on my off periods." Logan answered following them in the room.

Ororo smirked. "So all day then."

"Ha Ha." Logan remarked. "Good one 'Ro." He said as she sat down. Then, he grabbed Kurt by the arm.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked wondering why Logan stopped him.

"_I'm serious." _Logan said to him in German. "_I would stay away from Sabretooth if I were you_."

"Warum?" Kurt questioned.

"_Because, there are things you don't want to know."_ Logan replied. _"Just trust me on this."_

Kurt nodded taking his seat next to Ororo as Logan went in the corner of the room. _Trust him. What does he mean about that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy paced around the rec room waiting for Rogue to meet him. He shouldn't have went in there.

"Hey." Rogue said putting down her book bags. "I told you I'd meet you in Xavier's office."

"Yeah, I know." Remy said hugging her. "I just wanted to go in with you."

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked pulling away and touching his face with her hand. "You looked flushed. Have you been in the Danger Room?"

"No, I'm fine." Remy lied. "I just been running around a lot today."

"Oh." Rogue said taking his hand and walking up the hallway. "I think I did real good on my test today. I knew more of it than I thought I did."

"That's good Chere." Remy replied.

Rogue stopped causing him to stop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Remy lied again turning towards her. "I'm fine." He said keeping his poker face. "I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know." Rogue replied. "You were tossing and turning most of the night. It was one of the reasons I got up so early and studied." She admitted. "You were talking in your sleep too."

"I was." Remy replied not remembering any of it.

"Yeah." Rogue answered. "You kept on saying Henri. That's your brother's name ain't it? I guess you were dreaming of New Orleans and your family."

Remy nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you are fine?" Clint asked as he walked Wanda back to her room.

"Yes." Wanda said softly. "I just need some rest. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know…I…" Clint blushed as they stopped in front of her door. "You haven't been sleeping good lately. You need a nap." He said and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Maybe we can go out to dinner later. You know. Get out of here for the night."

Wanda leaned into his caress. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"We can't stay inside all the time." Clint replied. "I could be fun. How often do any of us get out of headquarters besides going on a mission?"

Wanda looked down at the floor. "What about reporters? They have been everywhere lately. Always in an Avengers business."

"Then we won't let them bother us." Clint said leaning in.

Wanda pulled his hand down from her cheek and stopped him before he could kiss her. "I need to rest."

"Ok." Clint sighed in disappointment. "Maybe tomorrow night then."

"Yeah." Wanda nodded opening the door to her room. "Maybe." She said turning to look at him. "Good night Clint."

"Good night…"

Wanda closed the door to her room and leaned back against it.

_Mommy_

_Mommy_

Wanda's eyes burned with tears as she slid down the door. She covered her ears not wanting to hear any more.

_No More._

She said rocking back and forth.

_No More._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier looked around at the War Room filled with ten of his X-men:

Cyclops: Scott Summers

Storm: Ororo Munroe-Wagner

Wolverine: 'Logan'

Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner

Rogue

Gambit: Remy LeBeau

Havok: Alex Summers

Iceman: Bobby Drake

Beast: Dr. Hank McCoy

Polaris: Lorna Dane

Each one was curious in their own right. Why were they called here?

"Good afternoon." Xavier started. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I called a meeting down here."

"I'm taking a guess we ain't talking about the school today, Chuck." Logan said with arms folded.

"It involves the school." Xavier replied. "But on an entirely different level."

The door swung open and in walked a tall blonde. Her appearance captivated the room especially the men.

The blonde wore all white from her tight breast lifting top to her white skin tight pants hanging half off her hips. Diamonds dazzled her Barbie high heel shoes and when she pulled her hair back they saw all that glittered on her neck, ears, and wrists.

They were in the presence of royalty…The White Queen.

"Good afternoon." The blonde said sitting in the twelfth seat at the War Room table placing down a folder in front of her. It was something they didn't even notice when she walked in. "It's a…" She smiled looking over to Ororo. "Pleasure to finally meet all of you."

Ororo stared back at her. Out of all people Charles. Why?

"This is Emma Frost." Xavier introduced. "She is representing the U.S. government on the issue of Sabretooth's capture and the future of Clarice Ferguson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter**

**The White Queen. Hmm…interesting. I sense friction coming up. **

**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **

**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**

**Thanks for reviews**

**Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

X-men: True Lies

Chapter 4

By: Michelle

Posted: July 13, 2007

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma Frost looked around the War Room table. she didn't mind having everyone staring at her, but for once she didn't need them staring at her breasts. "Ahem." She cleared her throat changing the focus of the men.

"Ms. Frost…"

"Call me Emma." She corrected Xavier.

"Emma." Xavier nodded. "Explain to us your purpose here this afternoon."

"Sabretooth is one of the top ten most wanted MUTANT terrorists in the world. "Emma stated.

Logan folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Tell us something we don't know."

Emma sighed. she had a feeling they were going to be difficult to talk to. "Then I guess you all know he is the father of the late Senator Graydon Creed."

"You're good Darlin."

"Logan." Scott fussed as he turned his gaze to Emma. "Please allow Ms. Frost to explain herself."

Emma smiled. "Thank you." she replied and opened up her folder. "We found these documents in Senator Creed's filework." She said handing them to Xavier.

"What is it Professor?" Hank asked.

"They are still together." Xavier said looking over the document.

"Yes." Emma replied. "There have been no records of legal separation."

"I see." Xavier passed it over to Kurt.

"Vhat?" Kurt wondered why he was singled out among the others. "I can't read it. It looks like it's in French."

"It's a marriage certificate." Emma answered and pulled out another document. "That is just a copy Senator Creed aquired on his family research. This is the original we found in Sabretooth's cabin." She said passing it to him. "I'm sure the names look familiar to you."

Kurt read the names. Victor Creed and Raven Darkholme. It was the only thing he could read but he knew what it meant. He willingly accepted the fact that his mother and Sabretooth were married, but seeing it on paper was a shock to him. It meant that it was real. "Mystique…Raven Darkholme is my mutter."

"Mine too." Rogue added. "Well foster…"

Kurt sighed and passed the certificate over to Rogue. "I thought they vere divorced."

"No, they aren't." Emma replied. "And I'm afraid that is becoming a big issue with the government."

"So this isn't all about Sabretooth." Alex said.

"No…"

:Now why would the goverentment care if they are married." Ororo interrupted Emma. "I don't see how this would cause a big concern with them. Married or not, they are still a threat."

"We believe they still are in contact with each other." Emma answered directing her response back to Ororo. "Apart they are dangerous. together they are deadly."

"So was their marriage." Logan added. "They can't stand each other."

Emma looked over to him. "And you wuld know this because…"

"Lets just say I know." Logan leaned forward. "And we'll leave it at that."

"Fine, despite their personal relationship, they are still apparently working together." Emma pulled out several photos and passed them around the table. "These photos were taken a week ago before S.H.I.E.L.D. asked for your assistance in Sabretooth's capture."

"Maybe he just be wanting a booty call." Remy said passing around the pictures.

"That's not funny." Rogue replied passing along the pictures.

"No, it isn't." Emma agreed. "We think it was some sort of business deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"We're not sure." Emma replied. "But usually where there is Mystique, there is Magneto."

"That's an unfair assumption." Lorna defended. "Who says Magneto has anything to do with their fucked up marriage."

"Lorna." Emma recognized the young mutants green signature hair from her files. "That's right. You're one of his daughters."

Lorna glared at her hard. "What's it to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She crouched down behind a tree and stared at the cabin. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were stripping the place clean.

Damn

She wondered if they knew. They had to have known something was up, but Damnit WHY!

Despite his many faults, he was important to her. There was no way of her being able to doing it on her own.

She needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I understand that many of you have connections that are personal when it comes to Mystique, Sabretooth, and Magneto." Emma sighed. "But right now I need everyone to put that behind them. The government feels they are planning something."

"Planning what?" Ororo demanded. "So far you haven't even given us solid proof of them plotting."

Emma looked at their faces. Confusion. Anger. Resentment. She knew this was coming. "Right now the government is only speculating. That's why they hired me. Sabretooth is just one of the many they intend to bring in."

"Why start with Sabretooth?"

"Sabretooth is a freelance terrorist." Emma reminded them. "He works for the highest bidder. So far, the government has linked him with Magneto, Mystique, Toad, Sinister and the Marauders. He knows where they all hide and how to reach them and their other associates."

Remy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "What makes you think he'll cooperate?"

"I was hoping either myself or the Professor could scan his mind." Emma answered turning to Xavier. "I believe in a situation such as this it is necessary."

Remy rolled his eyes. _Good luck_.

"He's not going to like that too much." Logan added. "Besides, Sabretooth has lived as long as I have. What if his memory has been wiped?"

"Then, we just have to hope that's not the case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Strange walked around the Avengers' control center catching the attention of Captain America.

"Something is bothering you." Captain America said stateing the obvious.

"You've known me too long." Dr. Strange replied taking a seat. "I want the recording of the night Agatha Harkness died."

Captain America folded his arms. "Why would you want that?"

"She made a distress call the night she died." Dr. Strange replied. "I want to review it."

"Review it." Captian America was puzzled. "It wasn't that long of a transmit. I don't know what you are expecting to find."

"Her killer." Dr. Strange said looking away. "We all know she was murdered. The others too. I don't know why we are all denying the truth."

Captain America thought for a moment. He was right. "Ok." He said and retrived the tape from their records. "I want to know anything you find." He said handing the tape to Dr. Strange. "Anything."

"You would be the first to know." Dr. Strange said standing up as he turned the tape in his hand. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about Clarice?" Lorna asked. "What's going to happen to her now that Sabretooth is here?"

"Clarice Fergurson has no known relatives." Emma informed them. "Sabretooth was granted legal guardianship to her."

"What?" Kurt was appauled. "How does a man like that get custody."

"I…"

"Cuz she's a mutant." Remy reminded him. "And he was willing to adopt a mutant so dey didn't care about his record."

"Has he hurt her in any way?" Ororo asked concerned about her.

"No, we believe not." Emma replied. "The teams have come across nothing that shows foul play. In fact, I believe he has been nothing but a good father to her."

"He's a bloodthirsty criminal." Logan said.

"Even so, with Clarice things tend to turn good."

"Are you telling me that the only way to tame a wild man like that is to put him with a kid." Logan said outraged at the thought. "I ain't buying it Darlin'."

"Quite the contrary, Logan." Xavier added. "Your personality tends to change around Talia."

"I don't change." Logan said in defense.

"You tend to get a little soft." Ororo said boldly.

"No, I…"

"Ja, you do." Kurt agreed. "Ve've all seen it."

"Fine." Logan admitted. "But still. Sabretooth is not one to change."

"Given his nature, I can not argue there." Xavier nodded. "But I do not feel that keeping them apart is a good idea."

"Professor." Scott spoke up. "She's just a kid. I don't think it would be wise to put her alone with him."

"Clarice has been with me all day and so far she's hasn't been doing so well." Xavier informed them all. "She's not eating and she's been crying for him. I'm concerned for her if she keeps it up."

"Professor, what are we supposed to do?" Ororo asked.

"With Clarice around, Sabretooth might be tolerable." Xavier said folding his hands.

Rogue thoguth for a moment. "You want to Let him go."

"Not exactly." Xavier replied. "More like rehabilitate him."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Logan growled standing up. "You would release him and let him run loose in the school."

"Yes, cuffed of course." Xavier said. "He would have to learn to behave in order to see her."

"I don't believe this." Logan shock his head.

"Would you be able to hold him?" Emma asked closing her file. "In case he goes nuts. I wouldn't want to put the students in danger here."

"He wouldn't be a problem for me to contain." Xavier replied looking at his X-men. "Should it."

"I'm with you Professor." Scott answered.

Alex sighed. "If you can hold him."

Lorna rolled her eyes. "Your funeral."

Logan paced back and forth. "I ain't supporting this."

"As long as the students are safe." Ororo replied. "We should talk to them."

"Keep him distant at first." Kurt agreed. "Move him in slowly."

Remy's eyes burned. "I dun shoulda shoved a card up his…"

"It'll be fine." Rogue agreed.

Bobby shrugged. "We should give him a chance.'

Hank nodded. "Alright."

Emma smiled. "Then it's settled then."

"Good." Xavire replied. "We'll start tomorrow bringing him in for lunch. Ororo and Scott, I want the two of you to set up a school meeting for the children to talk to them about what is going on."

"Yes Professor."

"I can't believe this bullshit." Logan shook his head. "Are you insane?"

"Logan, we have to give him a fair shot." Xavier replied. "Emma and I can easily take care of him."

"He's right." Emma agreed. "and I will be working with him throughout the day."

"Look Blondie." Logan said growling. "I don't think you realize the situation here. This isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"I can handle it." Emma said holding her head high.

Logan stared her up and down. He couldn't smell fear. "Fine." He said and walked out the room.

they all looked at each other. They knew he was right. They were way over their heads.

Remy leaned back in his chair. He would have walked right out the room with Logan too, but instead he stayed. He didn't agree with Xavier decistion and it was obvous the others knew that. But…if they did…if they really knew…if they knew the reasons why…that would be worse.

_He stared into his enemy's dark bloodthirsty eyes. He could sense no fear from the tall blonde haired beast standing before him, but he had no plans on backing down either. _

"_You better get out of my face Kid." His enemy growled. "I'm leader here." _

"_Yeah, but if ya want get to da Morlock tunnels." He reminded him. "Ya best be following my orders. Understood." _

_The two snarled in each other's faces until they were divided by Scalphunter. "Knock it off Gambit, Sabretooth. We have a job to do." He turned to Remy. "Gambit, show us the way." _

_He stared into Sabretooth's eyes again. Gambit don't trust you, you sniveling weasel-like lawyer, but he had to fulfill his debt._

"Remy"

"Remy"

"REMY"

"Huh." Remy snapped from his daymare. "Quoi?"

"Are you alright?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Remy said standing up avoiding looking into her emerald eyes. "I'm fine. I just need a cigarette."

"Oh." Rogue sighed. As much as she tried to break him of his habit, he always seemed to go back to it. "Ok."

"I'll be outside." Remy replied walking to the door. "Then, I'll meet you upstairs."

"Alright." Rogue folded her arms as he walked out the door. _What is bothering him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo and Kurt drove down the highway towards Talia's school.

Ororo had been studying the entire time the were in the car and noticed that he was unusually quite. "Is something wrong?"

"Nein." Kurt replied trying to get comfortable in his seat. "I'm alright. I guess."

"It's about them still being married, isn't it?" Ororo answered.

Kurt leaned his head on the window. "Ja…It just…makes it real…you know."

"Not really." Ororo admitted. It was the truth though. She lost her parents when she was five. They weren't comeing back. It was hard for her to relate to him in this situation. Especially, when it came to Mystique.

Kurt turned to her. "You think I should try and contact her."

"Mystique?" Ororo replied. "Do you actually think you can reach her? It's not like we can put up a bat signal to call her."

"Maybe Professor could." Kurt suggested. "You know. Track her on Cerebro."

"Possibly." Ororo answered. "But she's a metamorph. She might not be easy to track. We didn't exactly have an easy time finding you that time. She mgith be even worse."

"True." Kurt sighed. "Maybe Logan knows."

"Logan?" Ororo aksked. "Wjy would he know where she is?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "Sometimes I think…you know…he did know thme both."

"Oh come on Kurt." Ororo argued. "Do you actually think he would do that? With Mystique?'

"Who knows?" Kurt looked out the window. _Who really knows?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan puffed on his cigar and blew out rings of smoke.

"_You're getting sloppy Ray." Logan said stepping out of the shadows._

_She glared at him with her golden eyes. She would never admit he was right. "I knew you were there."_

"_Sure you did." Logan replied. "But I think the real question is why are you here?"_

"_What's the matter Logan?" Mystique asked as he walked over to her. "Are you jealous that I am my own boss? That I don't take my orders from a bald man in a wheelchair that will never to anything himself. Are you jealous that I'm not a slave? That I never was a slave."_

"_You are pushing your luck Darlin." Logan warned._

"_Oh really." Mystique replied. "Why do you care what I think anyways? You never had before."_

"_You know that ain't true." Logan stood beside her. "You knew the circumstances."_

"_But it never stopped you that one time." Mystique reminded him._

_Logan looked away. That was one memory he didn't want to be reminded of._

_Mystique grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does he know?"_

"_No." Logan pulled away from her. _

Logan looked at the cigar in his hand. That was his third one since the meeting let out. _Maybe it's time for a beer_. he thought and tossed the stub into the grass.

He walked back towards the mansion finding Remy smoking on the porch. He looked down at the five cigarette butts smashed by his feet. "You alright Cajun."

"Oui." Remy replied taking another drag of his sixth cigarette. "I'm fine. Just easing some nerves."

"I'd say." Logan studied Remy for a moment. He was pale and his legs were bouncing. He'd never seen the young man so out of wack. "You sure you're fine."

"Oui." Remy smacked his cigarette on the ground. "I gotta get." He said standing up. "Rogue probably dun be looking fa me."

"Yeah." Logan watched as Remy rushed off into the mansion. _He's hiding something_. He thought to himself, but then so am i.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're it." Talia said jumping up the steps of the slide.

"That's no fair." James replied. "I was all the way up here faster than you was."

"I'm special." Talia replied smiling. "I can do neat things like my daddy can."

"Yeah right." James replied. "You're not special. You're weird."

Talia placed her hands on her hips and pouted her lips. "You're no fun. I'm not going to play with you anymore." She said and walked off. Then, she saw James' brother John sitting under a tree. John was in her preschool class where as James was in kindergarten. She always had fun when playing with James during recess, but John never seemed to get to join in. He was always in trouble with temper tantrum problems.

"Hiya." Talia said sitting down next to him. "Vhatcha doing?"

"Reading." John said turning the pages of his book.

"Reading vhat?" Talia asked leaning over to see the pictures in the book.

"Ferdinand the Bull." John replied. "My mom reads it too me all the time."

"My daddy reads me pirates." Talia said. "Pirates fight vith swords and guns."

"Oh." John replied. "Ferdinand doesn't like fighting. He sniffs flowers."

Talia was confused. Fighting seemed like fun. Her daddy did it. Her mommy did it. She wanted to be like them one day. She didn't understand why someone would just want to sniff flowers all the time.

"Talia."

Talia looked up seeing the afterschool teacher calling. Then, she saw her Vati and Ms. Ro. "Bye John. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Talia." John said as she got up.

Talia ran to her daddy and hugged on his leg. She was his Nocturne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night…**

Ororo came out of Talia's room to find Kurt getting ready for bed. "I read her a story. She's almost asleep. She's fighting to stay awake until you tuck her in."

"Alright." Kurt said and kissed her cheek on the way to Talia's room. "Don't fall asleep on me now. I have plans"

Ororo smiled. "I'm wide awake."

Kurt smiled and headed into Talia's room. "it's bedtime for you, Ja."

Talia yawned. "Vati."

"Ja, T.J." Kurt replied tucking her in her covers.

"Do you like flowers?" Talia asked fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Depends." Kurt answered. "I like certain kinds. Like some of the ones in Ms. Ororo's garden."

"Do you like fighting?" Talia asked.

Kurt sighed. This was not a question he liked being asked. He admitted to himself that fighting in battle was a rush, but then again he wasn't one for violence. "No, I don't like fighting."

Talia was even more confused than before. "Then vhy do you fight?"

"Because…sometimes…sometimes you have to fight for vhat you believe in." Kurt answered. "Do you understand vhat I mean/"

Talia shook her head 'NO' and yawned.

"You vill vhen you get older." Kurt replied. "One day you vill understand vhy I do things. Ok."

"Ja."

Kurt kissed her on the forehead. "Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Talia hugged her Bamf doll and closed her eyes.

Kurt opened the door and turned to her. she was already out. He sighed and turned off the light.

When he got in their room, he noticed it was unusually quite. He looked at the bed. There Ororo lay sleeping with a book in her hand.

He smirked and climbed in bed. He took the book from her hand and put it on the nightstand. Then, he laid down and fell asleep next to her.

It was only 8:06

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…'

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…'

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…'

Dr. Strange stopped the recording. It was driving him crazy. He knew there had to be something there.

He looked at the clock and decided to call it a night.

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…'

"_Momhmr memdm hmr momdmlmnmem."_

"_Mo mome mgmtma."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. _

_I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic._

_Thanks for reviews_

_Michelle_


	5. Chapter 5

X-men: True Lies

Chapter 5

By: Michelle

Posted: October 4, 2007

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

**Sorry for being so long in between chapters. School has started so I've been busy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy rolled over on his side. His body was sweating and he had trouble breathing. His mind seemed to race on and on.

_This way…_

His eyes fluttered…

_Listen to me…_

He rolled over again…

_What is going on…?_

_It's not supposed to be like this…_

His heart pounded…

_Stop it…_

_NO!!!!!!!_

Rogue sat up in bed. Was he talking in his sleep again?

_NO!_

_NO!_

_NO!_

Remy rolled over on his back. His heart pounded and his body covered in sweat.

"Remy." Rogue gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remy, wake up."

"NO! NO!" Remy hollered out. "NO!!!!!!"

Rogue shook him afraid of what he was hollering about. "REMY."

Remy sat up abruptly breathing heavily with his eyes wide open. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was in his room and not in his dreams.

Rogue held her hand on her chest. "Are you alright? You scared me."

Remy took a deep breath. "Yeah…I'm fine…just fine." He lied.

"You sure." Rogue asked. She knew him too well sometimes. "That seemed like a pretty bad nightmare."

"Yeah." Remy swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "It was just a nightmare." _Just a nightmare. _"I'm going to take a shower."

Rogue sighed watching him leave. "Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Talia."_

Talia sat up in her bed and rubbed her golden eyes. The only thing lighting her room other than those eyes was a light coming from under her closet door.

She saw the light instantly and couldn't help but focus on it. It called to her. Talked to her.

"_Talia."_

Talia crawled from under her covers and to the end of her bed.

"_Talia.'_

Her closet was talking again. She just knew it.

Talia slipped off her bed and walked over to the closet seeing the light peeping from under the door.

"_Talia."_

Talia reached for the knob turning it. She was so curious to see what was inside. As the door cracked open, she felt something grab her. She screamed.

Kurt chuckled. "You are already up?"

"Vati. You scare me." Talia squirmed in his arms and pointed to her closet.

"It's time to get you ready for school." Kurt said opening the closet door all the way. "You have to go to before school care. I have a meeting to do in a little vhile."

"But Vati?" Talia said looking around the closet as her father pulled out her uniform.

"Don't start with the tantrums, Talia." Kurt warned her. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan pinched his brow as he sat across from Xavier in the office. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"Last night." Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Logan grumbled. "You know I haven't been sleeping."

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"I hate it when you pull that kinda shit, Chuck."

"I thought it would be rude to pry." Xavier replied. "You know I try to avoid it. Why do you think you are having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't know." Logan answered. "It's like I can't get my mind quiet. I keep thinking. I think I'm remembering."

"Remembering what?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

"What if I do remember?" Logan replied. "And it's something I wished I would completely forget."

"Logan, you know that is something that can happen." Xavier answered honestly. "I know it is hard for you. Memories are painful whether good or bad. It depends on how you take them. Is there something you are not telling me that I should know?"

"You read minds." Logan challenged as he stood up. "You tell me."

"Logan, sit down for a second."

"We got that meeting to attend to Chuck." Logan said pulling out a cigar. "Meet you there."

Xavier sighed. His X-men had secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda stared out the window. She hated feeling like this. Why was she like this? She didn't want to feel like this **NO MORE**.

"_Mommy."_

She turned her head. She heard it. Why did she feel this way?

"_Mommy."_

"Stop." Wanda said wiping tears from her face. "Please stop."

"_Mommy."_

"_Mommy."_

Wanda leaned her head against the glass. I can't take much more. **NO MORE**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo sighed looking at all the student's faces. She and Scott were trying their hardest not to scare them, but there was nothing they could say to ease their worries.

"I know this is going to be hard to accept, but we all have to give Sabretooth a chance." Scott said to them. "We are all here to keep control over the situation."

"We are not happy about this either." Ororo added. "But Cyclops is right. Sabretooth deserves a chance."

Scott and Ororo looked at each other as the students began talking to each other. They had their doubts in their professors. Who could blame them?

Scott sighed walking over to Emma. "They are not happy about this."

"Who said they would be?" Emma replied running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Truth is, I'm not liking it either." Scott answered. "Are you sure this is the best way?"

"We have to get Sabretooth to open up to us." Emma replied. "He isn't going to do it trapped behind bars."

"I hope you are right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue leaned on the doorframe to Ororo's classroom. She stayed there staring wondering if Ororo even realized she was there. She needed to talk to her. She wanted to talk to her. Ororo would understand her; she was sure of it.

Ororo felt another's eyes on her and looked up. For a second, she thought it was Remy. He always had a habit of sneaking up on her. But, when she saw the white streaked hair, she knew it had to be his other half. "You can come in Rogue."

Rogue shrugged and walked sluggishly over to her desk.

"Is something bothering you?" Ororo asked. "Is it Sabretooth? I'm not too happy…"

"It's not him." Rogue said talking a seat across from her. "It's Remy."

"Oh." Ororo smiled. "Problems with love."

"I don't know." Rogue ran her fingers through her hair. "He's been acting strange lately. Like something is bothering him."

"You know how stubborn he can be." Ororo reminded her. "He tends to get in moods where he wants to be left alone. He doesn't mean anything about it. He's just dealing with a bunch of bad childhood memories."

"I know." Rogue answered. "I know he had a bad childhood, but it's like it's something else."

"How are you two with your powers?" Ororo asked noticing Rogue wasn't currently wearing her gloves.

"I have good days." Rogue admitted. "Then I have a few bad. He takes it rough when they are bad."

"I know he does." Ororo nodded. "He tends to mope and get whiny."

"Yeah." Rogue couldn't argue with that. When her powers upset her, he gets upset.

Ororo sighed. "Rogue, he's probably just in a bad mood. Kurt goes through them sometimes. They are hard, but you have to be patient. Let him know that you are there for him."

"Ok." Rogue nodded.

:He's going to be fine." Ororo smiled. "Just give him a few days."

"Yeah." Rogue got up and walked out the door. _Didn't anyone else see it?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talia stared at John sitting alone under the tree. All the other kids in her class were having fun playing during recess but him. She wondered why.

She looked down in the grass and saw a pink flower. It wasn't as pretty as the flowers in Mrs. Ororo's garden, but it was pretty enough. She picked it and walked over to him.

"Hiya." Talia said as she stood in front of him.

"Hi." John said looking up at her.

"Lookie." Talia said holing out the pink flower to him. "I found you a flower. Now you can smell it like Ferdinand the Bull."

John smiled taking the flower from her. "Thank you." He said looking at it.

"Vell, ain't you going to smell it?" Talia asked sitting next to him.

John looked at the flower and sniffed it. "It smells good."

"Let me smell." Talia asked.

John held the flower out to her and she leaned over and smelt it. "It smells good huh?"

"Yeah." Talia replied. Maybe there were good things when not fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan. Emma. Lorna. Sabretooth eyed them all as he felt the chains wrap around his wrists, ankles, and neck. They were smart to have Mag's daughter place them on. They were all safe that way…for now.

He didn't know what they were up to, but he knew he didn't like it.

Emma stood at the entrance of the cell. "You can come now, Victor. It's lunch time."

"I'm not a dog, Blondie." Sabretooth replied looking her up and down. She could order him in the bedroom if she wanted…he wouldn't mind that. "I come when I damn well please. And don't call me Victor."

"Shut up Creed." Logan griped rolling his eyes. "We ain't got all day. Get your ass moving."

Sabretooth walked slowly out the cell with his chains rattling. "Fine, but you better have some damn beer. I need a good drink."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She paced around the room of her hotel. On the small table in the corner, a journal laid out and open. She avoided looking at it at all costs. She should have know that everything was going to come true. Why didn't she see it sooner?

She did, but never listened. Even after all these years, she couldn't get the book to change.

Why did Destiny have to write it?

Why did she have to try to stop it?

If it never was, she would never have done.

The journal caused so much trouble for her. There were 13, but she had jus this one. One was enough to drive her mad.

One drove her mad once.

That's when she left.

That's when she met Christian.

That's when she couldn't conceive.

That's when she gave into temptation.

That's when she had a child.

That's when she left him for dead.

That's when she met the monster.

That's when she had his child.

That's when her world fell.

That's when she ran back.

She should have seen all those events coming. There were in the journals. The journals she hid. If she would have know her fate, she would have tried to stop it. She would have ended it with one blow to her head.

She thought about it now. She could end it now, but really what was the use. What was done was done. She couldn't stop fate. She couldn't stop fate.

She shouldn't be alone, but there was only one she could turn to…he was with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy picked at his food on his plate. He was always one for eating everything in sight, but lately he didn't have much of an appetite.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked looking over to his full plate. "You're not liking what we're having today. I swear, I didn't help cook it."

Remy couldn't even crack a smile at her joke. "No, it's fine." He said looking down at his plate. "I'm just not that hungry."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rogue sighed looking at her own plate. She remembered what Ororo told her.

The door burst open causing everyone to look up. Suddenly, Rogue didn't feel hungry anymore either.

Sabretooth walked in with Logan, Emma, and Lorna.

Remy felt his nerves rattle. He didn't like that man one bit.

Sabretooth looked at all the eyes staring at him. He knew they feared him. He liked it that way, especially when it came to him.

Remy stood up pulling out his cigarettes. "I'm going outside."

"Remy." Rogue looked up at him and grabbed his arm.

"I need a cigarette." Remy replied taking her hand off him. He couldn't even look at her when he did it. He just left with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

Sabretooth watched the younger man leave. He was getting to him. All the cards were in his hand. He just had to play them right.

"Please, Victor take a seat." Xavier said as he stopped in front of his table.

Sabretooth looked at the X-men all seated at the table around their leader. They knew better not to sit next to him despite their large number. He sat down and Kurt placed a plate down in front of him. He stared at his stepson watching him take a seat next to his buddy.

"I'm sure you are hungry." Xavier said. "I assure you it is quite safe to eat."

"I bet it is. But, then again, I don't have to worry much about dying. Do I?" Sabretooth said taking a bite of a dinner roll. "Let's just cut to the chase if you ain't read my mind yet. What the fuck are you up to?"

"I'd appreciated it if you watch your language Victor. There are children present." Xavier said folding his hands. "But since you want know, I will tell you. After all, we both know what kind of position you are in."

Sabretooth straightened up in his chair. Xavier had leverage over him. He couldn't stand that. It would have to be corrected.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has given us custody over you providing you are willing to cooperate with us."

Sabretooth chuckled. Cooperate. Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Something tells me you will." Xavier said so matter of fatly. _Hank, you can come now._

Sabretooth caught the scent of her. _Clarice._ He turned seeing the blue furry mutant walking with her to the table. Clarice's eyes were all puffy from crying repeatedly. When she saw him, she quickly pulled away from Hank.

"Mr. Creed." Clarice ran to him and climbed in his lap. She held onto him tight to make sure no one took her away from him. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Princess." Sabretooth said holding her protectively. He looked at Xavier. "What do you want?"

"Just your cooperation."

Sabretooth sighed. Xavier and the X-men were now his employer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wanda" Clint pushed open the door to her apartment. "Wanda."

The place was quiet. In a way, it scared him. There was such a thing as being too quiet.

"Wanda."

Clint walked into her bedroom seeing her spread across the bed.

"Wanda."

Wanda lay in the middle of her bed sprawled out on top the covers. At first, he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not until he got closer.

"Wanda, are you feeling alright?" Clint asked.

"Go away." Wanda said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wanda."

"Please." Wanda rolled over and away from him. "Go away."

Clint sat on the edge of her bed. "Wanda, I just want to help you. Don't shut me out."

Wanda sat up. Her face was all red and her hair was a mess. "What's wrong with me?"

Clint didn't know what to say to her.

_Was something wrong with her?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lookie." Talia said running through the X-mansion with her school

folder in her hand. "Lookie Unca Wolvie."

Logan felt the five year old grab his leg. "What you so excited about

Elfkin?'

"Lookie." Talia said as he picked her up. "I got all smiley faces

again."

"You did." Logan smiled looking over her folder. She had three

smiles: one for behavior, one for class work, and one for activity skills.

He didn't get the whole smiley face grading system so well, but

sometimes it looked simpler than giving actual grades. "That's good Elfkin.

You're on a roll." He said and put her down.

"I gonna show Vati now." Talia said and ran off to find her father.

"Kids."

"Hmm."

Logan turned seeing Ororo there. "How you doing Darlin'?"

"Good."

"You sure." Logan asked. "You seem a little out there."

"My stomach is upset. It's nothing to worry about." Ororo replied and

changed the subject. "So, Talia showed you her folder."

"Does everyday." Logan replied. "She's looking for Kurt.

"Yes, I bet she is." Ororo half smiled.

Logan looked her over. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ororo sighed. "Talia was talking about Wanda the whole way home. she

can't wait to show her all her schoolwork when she comes to pick her up

this weekend."

"You sound thrilled."

"It just bothers me." Ororo replied. "I know I have no room to talk,

but Wanda does nothing for Talia and she gets all the praise. Kurt

gets everything dumped on him."

"I know." Logan answered. I hear him complain about it when he's

drunk.

"Kurt gets so stressed out." Ororo added. "Wanda does nothing to help

us. she doesn't pay child support and rags on Kurt continuously about

his parenting skills."

"They don't get along Ororo." Logan replied. "What do you expect?

She's going to attack him."

"I know, but doesn't she even care about her daughter?" Ororo replied.

"it just makes it difficult on Kurt and I when Talia comes back for

the weekend. it's not an easy adjustment."

"I know Ororo." Logan couldn't argue with her. Talia always came back

with her mother's personality. Plus, her sleep schedule was thrown

off creating crabby moods. "But you know how Mags kids are.

Hard-headed, stubborn, and..."

"Completely nuts."

Logan sucked in a breath and nodded. No one wanted to admit it, but Ororo wasn't always one to keep her mouth shut. This time, she hit the nail on the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorna sighed and put down her pen. Dr. Hank McCoy's paper was going to be rough, but she enjoyed a challenge.

"How's it coming?"

Lorna looked up to see Alex hovering over her. "Good, I think." she answered honestly.

"It's coming along." Alex replied not really sure of what to say.

"Yeah, you know how papers can get." Lorna answered. "It just feels like my head is going to explode."

"Oh, I've been there." Alex replied. "Did Hank talk to Xavier."

"Yeah," Lorna smiled. "Xavier is going to make a few calls to see what he can do. I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't worry about it so much." Alex said taking a seat next to her. 'Everything is going to work out just fine."

"Easy for you to say." Loran said turning to him. "You're not the one with a criminal record."

"It was just a one time offence." Alex answered. "We've all had them. Look at Remy. He's got…"

"He erased all his." Loran replied. "He can get away with anything. Besides, his dad…"

"Magneto doesn't affect how people view you." Alex replied. "You're not your dad."

"The news referred to me as Magneto the Second."

"Ok, well…" Alex wasn't sure what to say, but she had a point. Your family does affect the way people view you. He should know. Everyone compares him to Scott. "Well, what about Pietro and Wanda." He reminded her. "They are 'well recognized' Avengers. The 'good guys' remember."

"Yeah," Lorna shrugged. "They just don't have his powers."

"Well, I think it's cool you have your father's powers." Alex replied. "It gives you a connection to him even though he is gone."

"Yeah," Lorna sighed and looked back to her paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda traced her finger on the frame of a picture of her, Pietro and Lorna. It was just a snapshot, but it made a deal of difference to her. It meant she had something whole and solid in her life.

Real

She could see her own reflection in the glass of the frame. That was her…or was it. She wasn't sure anymore.

Was she really there? she couldn't answer.

_Mommy_

She heard them again. They were there…weren't they.

_Mommy._

Wanda tilted the frame. Like a mirror image reflecting her, she saw them.

She dropped the frame and looked around as it shattered. They weren't there. She was, wasn't she?

Wanda looked down at the floor and stooped down. The frame was broken just like she was. She picked up a piece of glass and jumped. She looked at her hand.

Red.

Scarlet.

She was bleeding.

She was real.

_Mommy_

_Mommy_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **_

_**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**_

_**Thanks for reviews**_

_**Michelle**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**True Lies**_

Chapter 6

By: Michelle2

Posted: December 10, 2008

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

**Claps hands. New chappie! I'm so proud. I know. It took long enough. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to ask you again. Who are you working for?" Scott demanded.

Sabretooth leaned back in his chair. He hated the question and answer game, but he enjoyed this.

"Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth."

"Who are you working for?'

Ororo looked into the room via two-way mirror. "He's not cooperating Xavier."

Logan smiled cracking his knuckles. 'I'll make him cooperate."

"Logan," Ororo fussed as he headed for the door and stepped in front to block him. "It's not worth it."

"At this point, I really don't care," Logan growled.

"Leave him, Logan," Xavier ordered.

Logan turned to Xavier. "Cyke and the Blondie ain't getting nothing out of him the nice way. Let me have a little fun."

"Logan."

"You know I'm right," Logan said, slamming his body down in a chair. "Even if he tells them something, it don't mean it's the truth."

"I'm aware of that," Xavier replied.

"Then what's the damn hold up," Logan argued. "You could have read his mind hours ago, and we wouldn't be sitting hear watching him mock us."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. wants the confession to be taped and without my help," Xavier answered. "If I would have my way, I would have read his mind. He's more of a danger here than they realize."

Ororo folded her arms and walked over to him. "What are you talking about?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives have already detected Mystique spying around Sabretooth's cabin."

"What do you think she was up to?" Ororo asked.

"They are not sure," Xavier replied. "But if she knows he's been captured, there is a chance she will try to free him. It is obvious Mystique needs him to do her dirty work for her. Our job is to find out what before she frees him again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain America walked over to Dr. Strange. "How long are you going to listen to that tape?"

"As long as it takes," Dr. Strange replied. "There is something here. I know there is."

Captain America pinched his brow. "This has been a difficult time for all of us."

"I'm aware," Dr. Strange replied. "And her murderer should be brought to justice. Listen to this."

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…"

"_Momhmr memdm hmr momdmlmnmem."_

"_Mo mome mgmtma."_

"I don't hear anything," Captain America replied taking a seat next to him. "Nothing but static."

"Listen again," Dr. Strange said turning up the volume.

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…"

"_Mothmr mendm her mondmlmncem."_

"_Mo more Agmtma."_

'You hear that?" Dr. Strange asked. "Did you hear it?"

Captain America leaned in. "Play it again."

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…"

"_Mothmr sends her condmlmnces."_

"_Mo more Agmtha."_

"Again."

"_Agatha, what's wrong?"_

"…"

"_Mother sends her condolences."_

"_No more Agatha."_

"Someone was in the room with her when she died," Dr. Strange said.

Captain America leaned back in his chair. "But who?"

"I have an idea." Dr. Strange replied. "But I don't have solid proof."

"Who?'

"One of our own." Dr. Strange said, earning a raised eyebrow. "Wanda Maximoff."

"The Scarlet Witch." Captain America couldn't believe what he heard. "She was in her room when it happened. So was everyone else."

"I know," Dr. Strange agreed. "But it doesn't mean anything. Wanda's powers of magic are more powerful than anyone realizes."

"If you are saying she used her magic, you are treading on dangerous grounds." Captain America replied. "You do know that, right?'

"I do," Dr. Strange replied. "But the connection between Agatha, Vision, and Ant-man is too coincidental. I don't want to lose another member of this team."

"Neither do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm goin' for a ride," Remy said, grabbing his keys off the dresser.

Rogue looked up from her book. "You want me to come with you?"

"Nah," Remy replied. "I just need to be alone."

"How long you gonna be gone?" Rogue asked, placing her book down. When he didn't answer right away, she got up and walked over to him. "Remy, what's wrong?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong, Chere," Remy answered, refusing to look at her. "I just need to get out the mansion for a while. I'm feeling a bit stuffy."

"Remy."

"I'm fine, Chere." Remy assured her, moving around nervously. "I just need some fresh air."

"You coming back, right?"

"Yeah," Remy sighed. "I'm coming back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda smiled, staring at the ground. "Look boys. Look. See all the pretty flowers."

_Flowers._

_Pretty flowers._

"Yes, they are pretty," Wanda said, stooping down. "So pretty."

She reached out for them, seeing her fingers touch them, but feeling nothing.

_Flowers._

_Yes, Mommy._

_Flowers._

_Pretty flowers._

Wanda tried grabbing one, but couldn't grasp the illusion. She swung her arms around, trying to rip them out—out from her imagination.

_So pretty._

_Yes, Mommy._

Wanda closed her eyes and placed her hands on side of her head, rocking back and forth. "No more. No more."

Then, she stopped and opened her eyes, seeing the carpet in her apartment.

_No more._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth chuckled under his breath as Scott and Emma continued their questioning.

"Who are you working for, Victor Creed?" Emma smiled, trying to seduce answers out of him.

Sabretooth looked down her shirt, smirking at his dirty thoughts. "Guess, Blondie?" he teased. "I know you can read my thoughts."

"There are some minds I prefer _not_ to read," Emma answered.

"Heh," Sabretooth replied. "But I bet you do anyways. Yeah, I bet you do." He watched her tilt her head, staring at him. "You do. I know your kind. Can smell it miles away. You're tempted."

Emma sighed, looking at the mirror towards Xavier for help. "Sabretooth, you promised to cooperate with us," she said, turning back to him. "I thought we had a deal."

"I agreed to cooperate, yes, but I ain't gonna talk to just anybody."

Scott stepped forward. "Then, who do you want to speak to?"

Sabretooth folded his arms. "Gambit. I talk to Gambit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo closed the bedroom door, seeing Kurt grading papers.

"How's it going?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"Not good. We called it quits for the night," Ororo said, pushing herself off the door. "Sabretooth's not cooperating."

"I suspected he vouldn't," Kurt answered, looking over the next paper. "I don't know vhy anyone thought he vould."

"It's complicated, Kurt."

"I know it's complicated," Kurt replied. "That's vhy I didn't vaste my time tonight."

"He's not talking, and Mystique is loose," Ororo said. She watched his face turn light blue before he answered.

"I know she is."

"Mystique is tied to this."

"I know."

"Professor is afraid she'll come free him."

"Ve shouldn't have brought him here," Kurt answered with an attitude as he stood up. "It's dangerous for him to be here…for the children too."

"I want him gone as much as you do, but we need him to talk." Ororo replied. "We can't do anything until he talks."

"So, vhat do you vant me to do? Make him talk," Kurt fussed. "You vant me to sit face to face vith him, cuz if that's the case, I'll do it."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You sound like Logan."

Ororo sighed, "I'm not trying to sound like Logan. Besides, I don't think Sabretooth wants to talk to you."

"Vhy?"

"He wants to talk to Remy," Ororo replied, sitting on the edge of their bed.

"He wants to talk to Remy?" Kurt sighed, sitting next to her. "Why Remy?"

Ororo shrugged. "I don't know. I think its some sort of a game."

"Well, has he?"

"What?"

"Has Remy talked to him?"

"Rogue said Remy went for a ride," Ororo replied. "So, Professor called it a night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Remy took a sip of his beer and then lowered it. He stared at the half-emptied bottle and stirred it around, watching the center spiral into a mini-tornado.

"Where's Logan been at?" Harry, the bartender, asked as he cleaned shot glasses. "I haven't seen him the last couple of nights."

"Busy...busy with school."

Harry smirked, "It's that stressful, huh?"

"It always be stressful. Can't get away from it. Never get away from it," Remy answered. "Never."

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

He...he shows them the way...

...the way into the Morlock tunnels...he's scared...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

...'cause every step he takes, he knows something bad is gonna happen...

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Harry placed his hand on Remy's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Remy replied, looking at the empty beer bottles on the bar.

"You sure?" Harry asked as Remy stood up. "You had quite a bit to drink. You need me to call a cab."

"No," Remy answered, lighting a cigarette. "I don't need nobody's help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **

**Remy's Flashback: **_**Uncanny X-men 350 **_**and Evanescence's **_**Haunting**_

**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**

**Thanks for reviews**

**Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

_**True Lies**_

Chapter 7

By: Michelle2

Posted: January 1, 2009

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

**OMG: The **_**Wolverine**_** trailer's got Gambit. Drools uncontrollably. **

**Note: Rogue is struggling with her powers. She lost them in my fanfic, Sweet Little Lies, but has been fighting with them returning. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remy. Remy."

Remy rolled over, covering his head with the pillow.

"Come on, Remy. Get up," Rogue said, pulling the pillow away. "We're going to be late for breakfast."

"I ain't hungry."

"You shouldna drank all them beers last night."

Remy got up and stared angrily at her. "What's dat supposed ta mean?"

"I know you went out drinking last night," Rogue replied. "I could smell you when you climb in bed."

"I woke ya?"

"Yeah."

Remy wiped his eyes and looked down at himself. He was fully dressed from the night before. He even had his shoes on.

"You want me to bring you up something?" Rogue asked, staring at him. She could see the confusion and the regret in his face as he observed himself.

"Nah," Remy answered. "I ain't hungry."

"You sure."

"Yeah," Remy said, climbing out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower and grab something later."

"Ok," Rogue kissed him on his stubbly cheek, holding in her gagging from the odor of beer and cigarettes. "I see you when I get home from classes." She said and walked out the door.

She could feel her heart ache.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Creed, look at what Ms. Lorna give me," Clarice said, holding up coloring book and crayons.

"That's nice, Clarice," Sabretooth answered as she climbed in his lap.

"I'm gonna color you a picture. Lots and lots of pictures."

Sabretooth smiled and pointed to the table. "You gotta eat first. Can't do anything til you eat."

"But I wanna…"

"Eat. Then, you can color all you want."

Kurt leaned back in his chair, watching them. He found it hard to believe someone like Sabretooth could actually be nurturing. His mind wondered about Graydon. Did his brother ever see this side of him? No. Well maybe. No. He hated mutants.

"What are looking at?" Sabretooth demanded from across the table.

Kurt let out a deep breath.

"Hey, you. Mama's boy. Yeah, I talking to you." Sabretooth said, getting his full attention.

"I heard you," Kurt replied in a thick German accent.

Sabretooth smirked. "Clarice, why don't you go sit over there and color a picture for me. Make it a surprise."

"Ok," Clarice grabbed her coloring book and colors and ran off.

Kurt smiled. "They're cute at that age, aren't they?"

"Then, they get bigger and stare at you from across the table," Sabretooth replied, eyeing his stepson. "And they never get too old to smack."

Kurt folded his hands. "Vhat?"

"You were a little brat like Graydon," Sabretooth replied. "Don't pretend you wasn't."

"You don't know anything about my life," Kurt said, leaning forward. "So don't pretend you do."

"You sure?" Sabretooth asked, leaning forward, inches from Kurt's face. "Are you?"

"Kurt."

Kurt leaned back, still staring.

Ororo looked back and forth between Kurt and Sabretooth. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Ororo," Kurt assured her, standing up.

Sabretooth gave a toothy smirk. "Wonderful. Couldn't be better."

Kurt rolled his golden eyes. "I'm going to take Talia to school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott walked down the hallway, noticing Emma leaning against the wall. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"We're running out of time," Emma replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something…" Emma pinched her brow.

"Come here," Scott said, taking her arm and leading her in one of the rooms. "You need to sit down."

Emma plopped down in a chair, reading his thoughts, but allowed him to speak.

"What's going on here?"

"I need him to talk."

Scott sighed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Sabretooth hasn't been very cooperative."

"Why does he want to speak to your friend?" Emma asked, looking up at him.

"Who? Remy?" Scott replied. "I could hardly say he's my friend. Storm knows him better than anyone."

"But why him?"

"How would I know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda smiled as she spun around her room. She wasn't dizzy, but she felt light headed.

Or was she always like that?

_No more._

Wanda rose up in the air, seeing their faces spinning around her.

_My babies. _

_My babies._

"Mommy."

She fell to the floor and looked up at the door. _Help me, Pietro_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue sat down for breakfast, thinking about Remy. She found the more she thought about him, the less she was hungry. _I love him_.

"Where's your boyfriend?

She heard Sabretooth growl as he sat in front of her with his chains rattling. She looked up, finding him flashing her a sinister, toothy grin.

"Where's Labia?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who says I don't?" Sabretooth replied, looking for a reaction. He smelled her fear. "I like to check up on my old comrades every now and then."

"Comrade?"

"More like pain in ass, but you get the picture."

"How do you know him/"

"Bet he told you them lies."

"How do you know him?"

"He's good at lies. He's got the charm," Sabretooth smirked, knowing he sparked her curiosity. "Bet he's even charmed you. That's usually how it starts…"

Rogue felt her heart race.

"…He tells you he loves you…."

Her stomach turned.

"…And wants to hold you…."

She took a deep breath.

"…And tells you everything is going to be alright…"

Rogue swallowed, feeling her throat dry as it prepared for tears. "Shut up/"

Sabretooth chuckled. "Well, that's what he did to that girl in Paris. But, I bet you knew that, right?"

"Paris?" Rogue stared at him hard, debating touching him with her bare hands as he got up and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex watched Lorna from across the room. She seemed so focus on her studies, especially when compared to him. He tried to blame it all on Scoot—the reason he was out of focus—but it wasn't Scott. He let himself get out of focus.

"Alex," Hank said, getting the younger man's attention. "Have you had anymore thoughts about what your paper will be on?"

"Not really," Alex glanced to him, but quickly returned to studying Lorna. "I haven't given it much thought."

Hank looked across the room. "So, I see. Be that as it may, I need to know what you are working on by next week. I don't like being left in the dark."

"You prepare too much, Dr. McCoy."

"I know," Hank said, patting Alex's shoulder. "But better safe than sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique flipped the pages of the diary.

She saw nothing but red.

Page…

After page…

Nothing but red.

Then, white.

A bright white blank page stared at her with the words: _**NO MORE**_.

She had to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared at her science quiz, feeling out of focus.

_From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special_

_I know you are scared. _

_I really like you. _

_à jamais le vôtre (Forever yours). _

_Je toujours parierai sur vous (I'll always bet on you)_

Rogue pinched her brow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy braced his hands on the table. "I ain't talkin' ta him."

"Remy," Ororo said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I need you to do this."

"Why me?" Remy asked. "Why me?"

Ororo sighed, pulling her hand away. "He asked for you."

"What did he say?"

"Why does it matter?"

"What did he say?" Remy turned his head, glaring at her with his red eyes.

"He agreed to cooperate, but he will only speak with you," Ororo said, staring back at him. "We need him to talk."

"Then, have him talk ta someone else," Remy answered and pushed off the table.

Ororo pinched her brow. _Damnit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How has it been going?" Captain America asked.

"I've been talking to them. One on one," Dr. Strange replied. "Seeing if they have been noticing anything."

"Do they suspect what is going on/"

"I think they are just as confused as we are," Dr. Strange folded his hands. "And Clint hasn't been listening."

"How did you expect him to react? You know he has a thing for Wanda," Captain America reminded him. "They have been getting closer the last couple of months."

"I don't think it's safe."

"Neither do I, but they have a connection."

"I don't want to bury another."

Captain America sighed. "Come on Strange. Do you actually think she would hurt him?"

Dr. Strange said no words. He just thought.

_YES._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue dropped her book bag by the front door. She sighed, staring forward at the school of gifted mutants. She dug her hands in her pockets, pulling out her gloves.

Logan walked by, seeing her slip her hands into the long, black gloves. "Hey. It ain't cold in here."

"I know."

Logan paused, tilting his head. "Something wrong."

Rogue sniffled and took a deep breath. "My powers are back."

"They ain't back."

"They are," Rogue wiped her eyes with her gloved hands. "I can't get them to stop and…I want them to."

"Come here."

She stood there.

"Rogue."

"I don't want them anymore," Rogue cried. "I'm better off without them."

"Come here," Logan grabbed her, embracing her in a hug. 'It's alright."

"No, it's not," Rogue sobbed on his shoulder. "I can't touch anyone."

"You're just going through a tough time."

"I'm tired of being tough," Rogue replied. "I don't want to be like this no more."

"Does this have to do with Remy?" Logan asked, looking at her red face.

Rogue hung her head.

"Rogue," Logan said, but she refused to look at him. "Rogue, look at me. What's wrong?"

"I love him. I want to touch him," Rogue replied. "Why do my powers have to get in the way with that? How am I supposed to kiss my boyfriend if I can't even touch him? I'm tired of dealing with my powers."

"Come on," Logan said, grabbing her book bag. "Let's have one of those father-daughter talks."

"Does it involve the Danger Room?"

"Maybe," Logan shrugged. "It's where I go to clear my head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look Vati!" Talia exclaimed, opening her folder. "All smiley faces."

"I see that," Kurt smiled seeing all her papers. They were flawless—not one bad mark. "That's very good," he said proudly.

"I'm gonna show them to Muti," Talia said, putting the folder back in her school bag. "She's happy when I get smiley faces."

Kurt forced a chuckle. "I'm sure she is."

"Can I have a Twinkie?"

Kurt stooped down. "Vell, vith all those smiley faces, I don't see vhy not," he said, teleporting them to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere in Europe…**

Pietro sat up in bed.

_No more._

_My babies._

_No more._

He could feel her. It was the bond they had. He could feel all the confusion in her mind.

"Wanda." Pietro looked over at his alarm clock. He still had a few hours of sleep left. Maybe he was tired.

_I can see them._

He lay back down, staring at the ceiling, wondering if she could feel him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo studied the mini cloud rain on her plants. She felt at home in the greenhouse. It was quiet, reminding her of the days she lived in Kenya.

"Ro."

Ororo turned to see Logan leaning against the door with a cigar in his mouth. "That better not be lit."

'I know better than to piss you off," Logan replied, pushing off the door and walking over to her. "I've seen you throw lightning bolts like you was Zeus."

"You forget I am a goddess," Ororo smiled.

"Lucky Elf," Logan replied. "Look, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need, Logan?" Ororo asked, moving her mini rain cloud to another plant.

"It's Rogue," Logan replied. "She's having trouble with her powers and Remy too."

Ororo sighed. "She came to me the other day and mentioned that. I think she is just going through a rough patch."

"Yeah, I know." Logan took a deep breath. "But I think she needs some girl time. You know. Like some mother-daughter stuff."

Ororo turned to him. "Mother-daughter?"

"Yeah," Logan pulled the cigar out his mouth and stared at it. "It's not like Mystique is around or she can contact her family."

"I know," Ororo said dissolving her rain cloud. "I'll talk to her while you boys are in the Danger Room tomorrow. So we can be alone."

"Okay," Logan said, sticking the cigar back in his mouth. "Thanks darlin'."

"No problem," Ororo said as he walked away. "Oh, and Logan."

"Yeah."

"Light that outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue stared out the bedroom window. She felt better, but her powers were still there—haunting her.

"Hey Chere," Remy said, walking in the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes. "Where ya been all day?"

"I had school in the morning," Rogue replied. "Then, me and Logan had a workout in the Danger Room."

Remy smiled and looked up, noticing her gloves. "Something wrong?" he asked, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

"My powers…" Rogue sighed. "They're acting up today."

"Okay."

"I just…I'm trying to...to get control of them. I know it bothers you."

"I'm Okay with it. Okay. You're just stressed. You just need to relax." Remy got up and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand. "I love you, Rogue."

"…_He tells you he loves you…."_

"Come here," Remy said, pulling her over to sit on the bed. "I want to hold you."

"…_And wants to hold you…."_

Remy traced her white streak with his fingers. "Everything is going to be alright."

"…_And tells you everything is going to be alright…"_

Rogue looked down, listening to Sabretooth's words echo Remy's.

"Rogue?" Remy asked. "Talk to me."

Rogue looked up into his red eyes. "What happened in Paris?"

Remy backed up a bit. "Paris?" _Damnit._ "Paris?'

"Sabretooth said something about you in Paris?" Rogue replied. "How does he know you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"He said you were comrades."

Remy stood up abruptly and walked to the window. "I was never his comrade."

"What happened in Paris?"

"Nothing."

"Remy."

"Nothing, he's just trying to fuck with your head," Remy walked away from the window. He walked over to his nightstand, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. Then, he climbed out the window, leaving her on the bed with questions.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **_

_**I will be using some quotes from Marvel comics because this story is inspired by a particular storyline. I will try to cite them at the end of the chapter if I know the comic.**_

_**Thanks for reviews**_

_**Michelle**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**True Lies**_

Chapter 8

By: Michelle2

Posted: January 7, 2009

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

**OMG: The **_**Wolverine**_** trailer's got Gambit. Drools uncontrollably. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brush them good," Kurt said as Talia brushed her teeth. He watched Ororo's reflection in the mirror as she walked up behind them. "Good morning."

"Morning," Talia said with a mouth full of toothpaste bubbles.

"Good morning," Ororo said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Thank God it's Friday."

Kurt smirked, "I think we can wait until five if we made it this long."

"Yeah," Ororo eyed him up. "Well, I'll try."

"Try for vhat?" Talia asked, looking up at the two lovebirds.

Kurt handed her a cup of water. "For school to be over."

"School's never over," Talia said and took a sip of the water and rinsed her mouth out. She spit into the sink and watched the water roll down the drain.

Kurt looked in the mirror as Ororo brushed her hair. The long mane fell in white wave to her buttocks. He glanced to Talia who wiped her face with a towel.

"Vati, I'm hungry."

Kurt nodded in his trance as he stared at their reflection—a perfect family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy woke up alone in bed. He thought during the night that Rogue would come to him and snuggle next to him. But she never came.

He was alone.

Again.

Remy swung his legs off the bed and stood up. A second of blackness washed over him, and he grabbed his nightstand to keep his balance. _That was weird._

He stood back up and went to take a shower when she walked in the door.

"Hey," Rogue said, afraid to look at him with her tear-streaked face. "I just came to get my clothes."

"Go ahead," Remy replied. 'I ain't stoppin' ya. Dis here your room too."

Rogue nodded and walked to the dresser, but he grabbed her gloved hand.

"Rogue, we need ta talk 'bout dis," Remy said.

Rogue turned, facing him with red eyes. "So what happened in Paris?"

"What's your real name, Rogue?" Remy chimed back.

"Alls I want is the truth, whatever that is."

"Funny," Remy folded his arms. "I thought you trusted me."

Rogue folded her arms. "Paris?"

"Your name?"

Rogue huffed and grabbed her clothes and stormed out the room. She slammed the door behind her, breaking it off its hinges, but she never looked back.

Remy leaned on the doorframe, watching stomp down the hallway. He felt another dizzy spell wash over him. "I need a cigarette."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you were adopted by Xavier?" Emma asked, listening attentively

"Yeah," Scott shrugged. "You could say that. He's probably the closest person to a father-figure I've ever had in my life. Who knows where I'd be without him?"

Emma looked across the room at Alex. "Does your brother feel the same way?"

"Nah," Scott replied. "Alex was adopted by a nice couple. They were good to him. He just wreaks havoc on my life."

Emma chuckled. "I think he's just trying show off for a certain daughter of Magneto."

"Who Lorna?" Scott took another look. Alex talking up a storm to Lorna, wiping sweat away as the story unfolded. "Looks like little brother needs so tips on talking to the ladies."

"I'm sure he'd learn a lot," Emma smiled, leaning on one elbow and twirled a lock of hair with her finger.

Scott felt his cheeks burn and sweat build on his forehead. _Wow_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy tossed another cigarette butt in the grass.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Remy."

"You got enough money to invest in an ashtray for this place," Remy replied, lighting another cigarette.

Xavier sighed. "Why don't you come inside?"

"After this one," Remy replied, blowing out smoke. "Remember, ya de one dat said no smoking in de mansion."

"That's right. I did." "Which reminds me? I'd appreciated it if my roof wasn't covered with cigarette butts as well," Xavier added. "Ororo gets quite angry when the wind blows them into the flower garden."

"Can't even smoke in my own room." Remy rolled his eyes. "I feel like a kid again and smoking in the bathroom at school. Ya know my Poppa never cared if I smoked or drank, just as long as I didn't get arrested."

"I'm sure," Xavier folded his arms, not sure of what to say after that comment.

Remy blew smoke out his mouth and looked at the cigarette. "Ya know, people always say smoking kills, but I could argue with that."

"Is something bothering you, Remy?" Xavier asked. "I know you prefer to keep to yourself, but…"

'I'm fine," Remy said, tossing the cigarette butt into the grass. 'Nothing's wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about talking to the girl?" Hank asked Emma as he watched Clarice coloring in the other room. "She's just a kid."

"If she know anything, she'll be useful," Emma replied.

"I don't like this idea," Hank said. "She's not sure of what is going on."

"I'm not going to do anything to harm," Emma replied. "I'm not even going to read her mind."

Hank sighed. 'Just keep the questions simple."

"She'll be fine, Hank," Scott assured him. 'I'll make sure she's okay, and we won't push her.

"Fine," Hank complied. "But I'll be watching."

Scott smiled, and they followed Emma into the room.

Emma smiled, sitting across the table from the young mutant. "Hello Clarice."

Clarice looked up at the three with her lime green glowing eyes. "Hi," she said, and went back to coloring.

"Clarice, dear. We would like to talk to you," Emma said. "Do you want to talk to us?'

"It's alright Clarice," Hank assured her. "Mr. Scott and Ms. Emma just want to ask you a few questions."

Clarice looked at Emma and Scott, and then back to Hank. "Dr. McCoy. You sit with me."

"Of course," Hank said taking a seat beside her. She then climbed in his lap.

Scott looked to Hank. "Why did she do that?"

Hank shrugged. "I think I remind her of Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth protected her," Emma added looking over the files Xavier found on Clarice. "She trusts you. She finds your appearance similar to him. Normally children would be afraid of you. Looks like being blue and furry has its advantages."

"Thanks," Hank answered. 'I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat quietly at the front desk as he students took their French quiz. He leaned back in chair flipping through a magazine.

"Monsieur LeBeau. Monsieur LeBeau."

Remy looked up to see Paige Guthrie bouncing in her see with her hand raised.

"Monsieur LeBeau."

"What's wrong, Paige?" Remy asked, standing up. He felt the dizzy spell again and black whip by his eyes. He stopped moving, bracing himself on the desk until it passed. His head pounded.

Paige lowered her arm and the other students looked up. "Monsieur LeBeau, is something wrong?"

Remy shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said, walking over to her. "What's wrong, Paige?"

"I'm done," Paige replied looking up at Remy's dim lit, red eyes.

'Put it on the desk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma glanced over Clarice's file. "So Clarice, where is your mommy and daddy at?"

"The monsters take them away." Clarice replied.

"Monsters," Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Sentinels," Scott replied. "I'll tell you about it later."

"So Sabretooth…"

"Mr. Creed," Clarice corrected her.

"Mr. Creed," Emma said, smiling. "So Mr. Creed found you and took you to Canada."

"Yeah," Clarice replied. "We see snow all over."

"Did you make snow angels?" Scott asked, earning a look from Emma. _Just trying to get her to relax Emma._

"No," Clarice smiled. "We made a snowman. A super snowman that is special like us, but it can't do magic because it's snow."

"That sounded like fun," Scott smiled.

"Clarice," Emma said getting the girl's attention. "Did anyone visit you and Mr. Creed?"

"Umm…" Clarice thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Do you know who?"

"A lady," Clarice replied and looked up to Hank. "Can Talia play?"

"Talia's at school," Hank replied. "But I'm sure she can play when she gets back. Mr. Scott and Ms. Emma still want to talk to you."

"Clarice, do you remember what the lady looked like?"

"She was blue," Clarice said, thinking about playing again. "Blue like Talia. Is Talia home yet?"

'Not yet,"

"What did the lady do when she came?"

"She and Mr. Creed went in the bedroom and made kissing noises," Clarice replied.

"Did the lady talk to you?"

"No, she talked to Mr. Creed."

"What was her name?"

Clarice shrugged. "I don't know."

'Emma," Hank said, stopping her before she could ask another question.

Emma took the hint that was enough for the day. "Alright Clarice. You can go play. I'm sure Talia will be home soon."

Clarice grabbed her coloring book and crayons and ran out the room.

Emma took a deep breath. She didn't need to read anyone's mind to know what they were thinking. They knew who the lady was—Mystique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabretooth sat quietly in the corner of his cell. He could smell her. She'd been standing there for five minutes now, and still hadn't bothered saying anything to him. He knew what she wanted. "What you want, Rogue?" he teased and chuckled. "Let me guess. You came to ask me something. I told you I ran into LeBeau in Paris. Now you want to know about it. Ain't that right?"

"Why does matter to you?" Rogue asked. "I got my reasons."

"What reasons…ah…doubt."

"Can the small talk. Just tell my about Paris." Rogue snapped as she walked over to stand in front of his cell. She folded her arms.

"Lemme guess…he told you he loved you. Told you he wanted to hold you. Told you everything was going to be alright."

"Tell me about Paris."

_**Sabretooth jumped in front of Gambit as a woman screamed. He had been following the woman for a few days now, but Gambit interfered, knocking him to the ground. He was just a seventeen year kid who knew little about his powers or life. He could smell his youth.**_

"_**Ya know, I gotta problem with women being accosted by unsavory types such as yourself," Gambit said as the woman hid behind him. He spun his bo staff around. **_

_**Sabretooth knocked the staff out his hand. "That girl took something that belongs to someone else. It's my job to get it back. Give up the Romeo act, unless you want to die in the end."**_

_**Gambit shook his head, pulling out a King of Spades. "My my grandma. What big teeth you have?" he said, charging the card in his hand. "You may got the bark, but I got the bite."**_

"_**Nice trick, boy. Let me guess. You're a mutie…and Cajun…Thieves Guild of New Orleans," Sabretooth shook his finger at him. "Bad time to be such a long way form home."**_

_**Gambit tossed the card at Sabretooth's feet, causing the elder mutant to jump back. **_

_**Sabretooth glared at him hard at Gambit's smirk and red eyes flickering. "This ain't over with, boy. Round one to you, but I ain't losing this."**_

"Then, what happened Creed, other than you running," Rogue asked.

Sabretooth chuckled. "Oh you know Gambit. He did what he does best. Charms you with that lying tongue of his. I followed him. He wasn't a pro. I could tell right away. All strut to his walk. Kid had no clue he was being tailed…"

"_**Henri," Remy smiled seeing his brother in the corner of the restaurant. "Fancy place ta be meeting, huh. Ya take Mercy ta places like dis?"**_

"_**Remy, sit," Henri ordered, and Remy obeyed like a dog. "Have you gotta a hold of the girl."**_

"_**Sure did. Names Genevieve," Remy smirked proudly. "I got a date to boot. How about dat."**_

_**Henri sipped his wine. "This ain't no game, Remy. You a LeBeau through adoption, but ta be in da Thieves Guild, ya gotta earn ya place."**_

"_**I know dat, mon frére," Remy replied. "Ya don't have to be all uptight like Poppa gets when he's all serious."**_

"_**Fine," Henri lowered his wine glass. "Does she got it—the pendant?"**_

"_**Not sure about all that and all. ain't quite invited me ta her boudoir…just yet," Remy smirked, mischievously. **_

_**Henri shook his head in disapproval. "Ya foolish, boy. Ya gonna make her fall in love wit ya, so she hands the pendant ta ya just like dat."**_

"_**Sounds like fun, heh."**_

"_**Fun. Love ain't a game, Remy."**_

"_**Well apparently for ya and Poppa it is," Remy replied. "I'll be eighteen in four months. And then what? I gotta get married to Bella. And why? Cuz our Poppa and her Poppa wants a peace between de Assassins and Thieves."**_

"_**Remy."**_

"_**Ya and Poppa move me around **__**like a game piece on a chess board with the hope of achieving a resulting advantageous position. Like I'm some kind of GAMBIT."**_

"_**It's not like dat," Henri replied. **_

_**Remy shook his head. "what ever. Just let me have some fun while I still can."**_

"Fun. Yeah, he had some fun," Sabretooth said. "A lot of fun. Didn't listen to a damn thing his brother told him. Gambit ran around with that girl all over Paris. Seducing her. Blowing tops off of champagne bottles. Charming her. And me. I just watched him, learning all his weaknesses."

_**Remy held a photograph in front of Genevieve. "Me and you. We make quite a hot couple, non?"**_

"_**Yes…we do, Remy." Genevieve felt his hands slide down her arms. "The last couple of weeks have been wonderful.'**_

"_**For me too, Chere," Remy lowered his hands down her thighs. **_

"_**I've never felt this way before," Genevieve said, turning in his arms. "Not like this. I'm used to stealing hearts to get what I want. I swear I never could do that to you. I'd never hurt you like that."**_

"_**I'd never hurt you either, Genny," Remy said, grabbing her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. "And I never will…"**_

"Well now. You got a mind. Use it, and think dirty," Sabretooth said. "Real dirty."

Rogue sighed, trying to get the thought of Remy with another woman out her head. She knew he was with plenty of woman before her, but she didn't want to hear about it. She didn't want to know how much he could touch them, and now could barely touch her.

"He stole that pendant from her," Sabretooth said, getting on with his story. "And she woke up alone…with a broken heart. You see. He got what he wanted from her, and he didn't need her anymore."

"_**Remy," Genevieve sat up, looking around for her lover. "Remy."**_

"_**Romeo's gone, girl. Kinda sucks being Juliet, huh?" Sabretooth said, climbing out the shadows. "But you know, Juliet dies in the end."**_

"So you killed her."

"Not yet," Sabretooth replied. "But I tied her up and climbed the Notre Dame Cathedral with her hanging upside down by a rope. Oh, Remy's brother too. Nabbed him while Remy was busy…you know. Think dirty.

_**Gambit stood across from Sabretooth. "My brother, Monsieur."**_

"_**He's kinda busy at the moment. But if you leave a message, he'll get back to you after the splat." Sabretooth said, holding the two ropes—one with Henri and the other with Genevieve. "Or maybe not."**_

"_**Henri…Genevieve."**_

"_**You better give me that pendant or they both drop."**_

"_**All this for the pendant," Gambit argued. "You threaten them for a piece of jewelry. It was just a game."**_

"_**Games are for children, just like Trix. You in the big leagues now. Let me show you how it works," Sabretooth instructed. "You toss the pendant. I catch it. Of course, you know I'm a righty, so that means I drop the ropes."**_

"_**They'll fall," Gambit snapped, angrily. "This is insane."**_

"_**Maybe, maybe not." Sabretooth replied, "But then again. I'm not the one who has to decide which one to catch."**_

"_**You're a madman."**_

"_**Am I?"**_

_**Gambit stared at Henri and Genevieve. He never seen his bother so scared in his life. The sweat off him in buckets. And then, there was Genevieve. Her sparkling brown eyes teared up in fear. "Here, here it is." He said, pulling the pendant out his trench coat and threw it at Sabretooth's feet. "Your move."**_

"He had guts didn't he, girl?" Sabretooth asked Rogue. "He was scared shitless too.'

"so who did he save?"

"Well, his brother's still alive, so what do you think?"

_**Gambit held the rope to his brother.**_

"The game was over, and I won."

"And Remy? What did he get Creed?"

"Exactly what he deserved."

_**Gambit ran down the cathedral with his shaky brother following him. "Genny," he said, finding her at the steps. "Mon Dieu…I never thought."**_

_**Genevieve's eyes fluttered at him as the blood drained from her broken body. "Remy…I…did love you…I would have…given…given it to...you," she said as her eyes closed. **_

_**Gambit's lip quivered as Henri place a hand on his shoulder. **_

"Why take what someone else is willing to give?" Sabretooth said as he finished his story. "Girl died right there in front of him. He was the Assassin that day, not just a Thief. You see. Gambit stole what she would have given him…not just the pendant—her love. Too bad I raised the stakes in that game."

Rogue wrapped her arms around her. She didn't want to hear anymore.

As she walked out the room quiet and blank with emotion, Sabretooth chuckled. "Once again…I raised the stakes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to my Muti's this veekend," Talia informed John as they see-sawed. "She's going to come get me."

"Why does she have to come get you?" John asked.

"Cuz my Muti and Vati don't live together," Talia replied. "She lives in New York City vith Captain America."

"Nah ah," John said in disbelief. "Captain America is a super hero like Iron Man. Your mommy can live with him. She has to be a super hero."

Talia thought about that for a moment. Was her Muti a super hero too?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wanda," Clint said, carrying a tray of food in her bedroom.

Wanda wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Hi. Good morning."

"You didn't look like you've been feeling well lately, so I brought you some soup."

Wanda sat up, and he placed the tray in front of her. "You made soup."

"With my own hands," Clint boasted, proudly.

"Really."

"I'm not a good cook," Clint chucked. "But I know how to use a microwave."

Wanda forced a smile and looked down at her soup.

"Something wrong?'

"No," Wanda replied, mixing the soup. "Everything is fine. I've just felt funny lately. Like I'm pregnant or something.'

"Pregnant?" Clint flushed white.

'I'm not pregnant," Wanda assured him as she ate a little. "I know what that feels like."

"Okay." Clint said in fear. "You sure."

"Positive," Wanda replied. "Besides, I think Talia is birth control enough. I'm good for a while." I think.

_Mommy._

_Mommy._

Wanda took a deep breath. He didn't hear them. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Yeah," Clint nodded. "I'll leave this here in case you get hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue walked outside to clear her head. She could hear everything Sabretooth told her echoing in her head.

"You went ahead and talked ta him, Rogue?" She heard a familiar voice asked. She could smell the cigarette smoke in the air. "He only told you about dat run in when I was a kid. Nothing else, right?"

Rogue sighed, looking up at him. "Why does it matter? This has nothing to do with you and him. This had to do with us."

"Fine."

Rogue wanted to scream at him, but held her anger back and confessed. "I'm in love with you."

_I love you, too._ Remy gulped, not sure how to reply to her. He loved her, but was afraid to admit it face to face, in words she could understand—words she could trust.

"And I'm afraid," Rogue said, pacing around. "I'm afraid you don't know what that word _**really**_ means."

"What happened with Sabretooth was a long time ago," Remy explained, stopping her. "Hell, I was a kid. Nothing like the man I am now."

"And what kind of man are you now, Remy?"

"Dat's why I need you…" Remy said, pulling her to him. "…to help me find out…"

"I got to go," Rogue replied and pulled away from him. She ran off back into the mansion.

Remy took a drag off his cigarette, watching disappear from him. "…cuz without you, I'm afraid to answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo walked in the mansion, hearing Talia tell her father all about her day before her stepmother reached them.

"So it vas another good day," Kurt smiled proudly, waiting for his wife meet them in the rec room.

"Yep, all smileys again," Talia beamed with her accomplishment. "Muti's gonna be so happy."

"I'm sure she vill be," Kurt held a smile, but dreaded Wanda's arrival. "Vell, your Muti isn't going to be here until about five, so you have two hours to play before she comes. Clarice has been vondering vhen you vere going to come home to play."

Talia's eyes widened. "Okay," she said, running off to find Clarice. It was exciting for her to have someone her age to play with.

"Hey," Ororo said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Hallo my luv," Kurt said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Ororo blushed as she heard the giggles from Talia and Clarice.

"Glad I have that affect on you still," Kurt replied. "unfortunately, I will have to continue later. Scott and Logan's training session's in fifteen minutes."

"Ah, the all male X-men training session," Ororo sighed. "I don't think the Danger Room can handle that much testosterone in such a small area."

"Funny."

"Well, since you and the boys are going to have your strong man competition, I'm going to go find Rogue and have a talk with her."

Kurt's smiled faded. "Something vrong vith her?" he asked in an overly protective brother tone.

"I think she and Remy are having some problems," Ororo replied. "She's been having some trouble with her powers lately. She needs some girl talk."

"Girl talk," Kurt raised his hands in surrender. "Don't need to know anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the locker room, Remy sat down, putting on his gloves. He wasn't in the mood for a training session, but Logan and Scott weren't gonna let anyone out of it.

"Hey, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Remy asked, putting on his boots.

"You and Rogue?" Bobby asked. "Did ya'll break up?"

"No," Remy glared at him hard. "Who the fuck told ya dat?"

"It's been going all around school," Bobby said, taking a seat on the other side of the bench. "Ya'll haven't even been eating lunch together."

"So."

"Ya'll are rarely apart, so something big must have happened," Bobby replied, and then said what he knew he never should have. "You broke her heart, just like I thought you would."

"I didn't steal her from you," Remy defended. "So if dat's what you are leading up to…"

"I ain't."

"Then what?"

"She's my friend. I care about her," Bobby reminded him and walked into the training room.

"So do I," Remy stood up, feeling a wave of dizziness come over him again. He leaned on the lockets and when he regained his compose, he put on his trench coat and headed to the session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo peeked in Remy's room, seeing Rogue sitting on the edge of the bed. "Rogue, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Rogue sniffled. "I guess."

Ororo walked in slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed near Rogue. "Logan said you were having some trouble with your powers…and with Remy."

"I can't control them anymore," Rogue replied.

Ororo placed her hand on Rogue's gloved one. "We all go through this Rogue. Even I have trouble with my powers sometimes. It takes time and patience."

"How can I have patience when I can't touch anyone," Rogue snapped at her and broke down in tears. "Who…who wants…a girl…you can't _touch_?"

Ororo carefully wrapped her arms around the crying younger mutant. "Just let it out Rogue."

"I want to touch him again, Ororo," Rogue sobbed. "I love him."

"I know," Ororo replied. "He loves you too."

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure he does," Rogue replied. "He never says it, and if he does, it's like on accident."

Ororo pulled Rogue away and looked at her. "Kurt and I don't tell each other 'I love you' all the time."

"What?"

"Rogue, sometimes it what you don't say that says it all," Ororo replied. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Not really."

"Okay, for example…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked in the control room for the Danger room, finding the teenage girls staring out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"All male Danger Room session," Lorna drooled, looking down at Alex. "Seven X-men all in tight black leather. One for each day of the week."

Emma looked out the window at the seven men: Cyclops, Wolverine, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Havok, Beast, and Iceman. "Not a bad view."

"Like not at all," Kitty said. "And will like totally be sweaty after this."

"Good thing I got towels," Jubilee announced.

Lorna drooled. "I swear. When I have a bachelorette party, I'm having Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Gambit as my strippers."

All the girls giggled.

"So who would the groom be?" Emma asked.

Lorna shrugged. "Who knows?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havok rolled his eyes. "How long do you think they are going to argue?"

"Who knows?" Iceman shrugged. "But you know how Scott and Logan are."

Gambit stared forward. He couldn't hear Wolverine and Cyclops arguing, but saw their lips moving. He turned to his left and found Havok and Iceman, seeing their lips moving too, but heard nothing. He turned to his right, finding the images blurring as he looked at the two blue forms.

He never heard Hank asked him if he was alright.

Gambit looked forward as the room darkened and his knees gave out. He fell backwards on the floor. He saw blurred images of the X-men rush over him.

"Gambit."

"Gambit."

Blackness consumed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **_

_**Part of this chapter is based on X-men # 32 and 33. **_

_**A **__gambit__**is a **__**chess opening**__** in which the first player risks or **__**sacrifices**__** material, usually a **__**pawn**__**, with the hope of achieving a resulting advantageous position.**_

_**Thanks for reviews**_

_**Michelle**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**True Lies**_

Chapter 9

By: Michelle2

Posted: January 15, 2009

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men. I just write fanfiction for fun. **

**OMG: The **_**Wolverine**_** trailer's got Gambit. Drools uncontrollably. **

**Note: Bobby AKA Iceman is permanently an Iceman is this fanfic. He's been stuck this way for about six months based off of my ending in **_**Sweet Little Lies**_**. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havok rolled his eyes. "How long do you think they are going to argue?"

"Who knows?" Iceman shrugged. "But you know how Scott and Logan are." He flexed his muscles, using his icy form to look big and bulkier than he actually was. "Macho, Macho man. I've got to be a Macho Man."

Havok laughed. "Look at me. I'm Scott," he said, making fun of his brother. "This is the plan. Since my wife died and I have a stick up my ass, you are going to do exactly what I tell you."

"Yes, sir," Iceman saluted. "Right away sir."

"There is no I in team," Havok added. "And we are a team."

"Yes, sir."

"We must communicate and work efficiently," Havok said, standing up straight. "Save the cheerleader. Save the World."

Iceman laughed, not realizing Gambit swaying next to him

"Wolverine, I'm not spending an hour attacking a simulation of Sabretooth," Cyclops argued. "It's bad enough he's in a cell down the hallway."

"Why not? I could use the practice," Wolverine counter argued. "Besides, what if he gets out? It'd benefit to know everyone can kick his ass."

"No," Cyclops answered. "We are doing the Savage Land program Number 45."

"Savage Land," Wolverine complained. "I ain't fighting no damn dinosaur. What's this? Jurassic Park. If I can't kick Sabretooth's ass, then we gotta run the Shogun Number 56."

"We're not fighting some samurai," Cyclops argued. "We're the X-men, not the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Cyclops and Wolverine blurred as Gambit turned his head.

"By the time they finish arguing, our training session will be over," Beast said to Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler chuckled. "I think this session is called 'How long can you put up vith Cyclops and Wolverine Number one."

"Next time, I'm going to bring my ipod," Beast replied. "That way I can listen to the plays I've burned."

'Oh really," Nightcrawler said. "Vhat kind?"

"Some Shakespeare," Beast replied. "I think I'll start with _Romeo and Juliet_. You know feuding families," he said gesturing to Cyclops and Wolverine.

"You sure," Nightcrawler thought for a moment. "I was thinking _Julius Caesar_, because I have a feeling some knives are going to pop out soon."

Beast chuckled and noticed Gambit flush white. "Gambit, are you alright?"

Gambit looked forward and his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell backwards on the floor.

Iceman jumped as he heard the thud hit the floor. He turned, seeing his fellow X-men lying on the ground. "Wipe out."

"Gambit," Beast rushed to his side, immediately taking his pulse. "Gambit."

Cyclops and Wolverine stopped their arguing, looking over at the commotion.

"What happened?" Wolverine asked.

"He collapsed," Beast said, opening Gambit's left eye. He saw nothing but black eyes, no red iris. "Nightcrawler, find Rogue and Storm and meet us in the Med Lab."

BAMF

"And you two," Beast glared at Cyclops and Wolverine. "You think you two can shut up long enough to get a stretcher?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ororo pulled Rogue away and looked at her. "Kurt and I don't tell each other 'I love you' all the time."

"What?"

"Rogue, sometimes it what you don't say that says it all," Ororo replied. "Do you understand what I mean?"

"Not really."

"Okay, for example, this morning I caught Kurt staring in the mirror," Ororo smiled. "I don't even think he knew I was looking, but I saw him look at us—him, me, and Talia. He was happy…He just…was happy."

'He's always happy," Rogue sighed.

"I know, but today I just saw something in his eyes that took my breath away," Ororo replied. "He's happy, and I felt it too. Kinda like how Scott and Jean felt everything when she was alive."

Rogue looked down at her gloved hands, "Sounds nice."

"It didn't involve touching," Ororo reminded her and placed her hand on Rogue's heart. "I was from in here, and I know you feel that when you're with Remy. He feels it too. He just has a harder time showing it."

"I know," Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just wish he would be more honest with me like you and Kurt are."

"Rogue, sometimes you reveal things when the time is right," Ororo replied. "Remember, Kurt didn't tell me about Talia until two months before our wedding, and it was because Wanda demanded he took her for a week."

"You freaked," Rogue replied. "How did you get over it?"

"It wasn't easy, but I had to be understanding of the situation," Ororo said, carefully pulling back Rogue's hair. "I'm sure Remy has many things he wants to tell you, but for now, he'd not ready."

Rogue nodded in understanding. Maybe Remy was right about not telling her about Paris.

BAMF

"Goddess Kurt," Ororo said, placing her hand off her racing heart. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she said, taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda sat on the edge of her bed, staring around at her bedroom

_William and Thomas played on the floor with cars. _

"_Let's race," William said, crawling to the other side of the room._

_Thomas followed him, swerving his car along the wood floor until he reached his brother._

"_I bet you a whole dollar I can get to the other side before you do," William said._

"_You're on," Thomas challenged, getting ready._

"_Now boys," Vision said, walking into the room. "What did I tell you about gambling?"_

"_That it's bad," Thomas answered. _

_William thought for a moment. "But you bet Mr. Rogers the other day."_

_Vision shook his head. "Can't get nothing past you boys, can I?" He looked over to Wanda. "They remember everything."_

Wanda stood up, breathing heavily. "You're dead."

_Vision smirked. "Are you so sure?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Ororo demanded as she and Rogue followed Kurt to the Med Lab.

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "Logan and Scott vere arguing, and I vas talking to Hank. The next thing ve know he's on the floor."

Rogue turned the corner, seeing Hank and Logan move Remy off the stretcher and onto a bed. "Oh God, Remy." She cried, running to him. 'Remy. Remy."

"Calm down, Rogue," Logan grabbed her before could get to her lover. "Hank needs to look over him."

Ororo stepped in the room, looking at Hank hook up an oxygen mask. "How is he?"

"I think he's dehydrated," Hank replied, pulling Remy's X-suit to around his waist. "I need to hook up an IV."

"I'll help you," Ororo said, walking over to him.

Emma walked in, seeing Remy unconscious as Hank hooked up an IV. "Great. He's the only Sabretooth wants to talk to, and this happens."

"It was unexpected, Emma," Ororo replied, and then yelled to Kurt. "Can you get him a change of clothes. He needs to be out of his X-suit."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Typical, he's your friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Will you two knock it off?" Hank fussed. "I had to deal with a dog pound in the Danger Room. I don't need a cat fight in _my_ lab."

Emma huffed. "I notified Xavier."

"At least something positive is happening," Hank replied. "I'm going to need a blood sample. Ororo, can you check his blood pressure?"

"Yeah," Ororo said, switching places as Emma walked out the lab.

"I wish everyone could all get along," Hank said, sterilizing a needle. "This place is under enough pressure."

"This place or you?" Ororo asked, looking at the sphygmomanometer. 'He's blood pressure is extremely low."

"I don't know," Hank replied and withdrew blood. Then, he looked at the full needle as Ororo placed a cotton on Remy's arm. "I feel like I can't be everywhere at once."

"That's not surprising," Ororo agreed as she placed a bandage over the cotton. "What else you need?"

"I'm going to run a test on this blood sample real quick," Hank replied. "Why don't you ask Rogue what Remy's been eating lately. I have a feeling cigarettes and beer may have much to do with his condition."

"What makes you say that?'

"You didn't smell his breath or hook up the oxygen mask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda stumbled through her apartment.

"_Wanda, come here to me."_

"You're dead," Wanda said, stepping on a toy car. She lost her balance, falling to the floor.

"_If I was dead, would I be here right now?" Vision said, stooping down beside her. "Honestly, Wanda. What made you think I'm dead?"_

"I...I," Wanda ran her hands through her hair. "I killed you."

'_Killed me. Do I look dead to you?" Vision asked. "I don't know how you can kill me. You could never hurt a fly."_

"What's happening to me?" Wanda said, standing up. "But the twins."

"_They are in the other room playing," Vision assured her. "Wanda, are you alright? If there is something wrong, maybe you should see Dr. Strange."_

"Dr. Strange."

"_It might be best," Vision replied. "I know you've been under a lot of stress with the children."_

"Talia can be a handful," Wanda said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"_Talia," Vision became uneasy. _

Wanda looked up at him. "She's my daughter."

"_And what about your sons?" Vision reminded her. "Aren't they important to you?"_

'I'm supposed to pick her up at five," Wanda informed him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"_Call her father," Vision said, handing her a cell phone. "Tell him you're not coming."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He hasn't been eating," Rogue informed them.

"He hasn't eaten all day," Ororo sighed. "Do you think it has to do with last night?"

"No," Rogue shook her head and stood up. She looked at Remy. "He hasn't eaten since we brought Sabretooth in."

"Ve brought Sabretooth in about five days ago," Kurt said, walking over to Ororo with a pair of Remy's clothes in his hands. "That's a long time to go vithout food."

"And he eats like a horse," Ororo said, taking the clothes from him.

"He hasn't eaten at all," Rogue explained to them. "Nothing."

Logan folded his arms. "You know, I hate to say this 'Ro, but I ain't seen him eat."

"Ororo," Hank said, coming up beside them. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, Hank." Ororo handed back the clothes to Kurt. "Can you three change him into these while I talk to Hank?"

"I'm talking to him too," Rogue insisted, following Hank.

Kurt looked at Logan, holding out the clothes.

"I ain't changing him," Logan said, pushing the clothes back. "You know he probably ain't wearing any underwear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro sat at the kitchen table pinching his brow.

"Is something wrong, Quicksilver?" Wasp asked, noticing her teammate.

"It's like I can't focus," Pietro replied. "I feel like I'm hearing voices in my head and they are giving me a headache."

"You didn't get much rest last night," Wasp said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"No," Pietro answered. "I'm just thinking about Wanda. I should have been at Agatha's funeral. I should have been there with her."

Wasp sat down at the table. "We all wish we could have."

Pietro lowered his hand. "I should be there now," he said and leaned back in his chair. "There's something not right with her. It's like I can feel it."

"Pietro."

Pietro stood up. "I gotta get home. I gotta get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"His iron level is extremely low," Hank said, looking over his test. "He needs to lay off the cigarettes."

"Hank, I don't think this is time for a lecture," Ororo reminded him.

Hank sighed. "He's got alcohol in his system. It's above legal limits, but if he's not eating, and he's _smoking_, then it's not a surprise that he's dehydrated."

Rogue walked over to Remy's bed. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked, grabbing his hand with her gloved one.

"His body needs rest, and time for fluids to recuperate in his system," Hank replied. "if he would have went..."

Ororo gave hank a look, causing him to stop before he stated the worst case scenario. "I think he's going to be fine," she assured Rogue. "But he needs rest."

"I'm going to stay with him," Rogue said, pulling a chair next to his bed.

Ororo half-smiled and looked at Remy, seeing his X-suit still on him. "Kurt. Logan."

"Ja fraulein," Kurt smirked to her, hiding the clothes behind his back. But he knew that look. "Vhat? He might not be vearing any undervear. You know how he is."

"Give me," Ororo took the clothes from him. "Rogue, help me."

"Yeah," Rogue said softly.

"Am he better be wearing underwear," Ororo said as they began taking Remy's X-suit off. She saw Rogue smile for a brief second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what happened with Remy?" Lorna asked Bobby as she followed him and Alex in the men's locker room.

"I don't know," Bobby replied. "We were standing there goofing around, and next thing you know he hits the floor."

"You mean to tell me, Remy fainted," Lorna replied as they stopped in front of his locker.

"I guess," Bobby shrugged. "And do you mind."

"Mind what?" Lorna asked.

"This is the _mens' _locker room," Bobby reminded her.

"Oh," Lorna smiled, looking Bobby up and down. "What made you think that?."

Bobby folded his arms.

Lorna turned to her right, seeing Alex pull his shirt off. "Okay," she said in a hypnotic tone.

"hey, darlin"" Logan walked up beside her. "Unless you got something we don't know about, get out."

"Okay, Okay," Lorna rolled her eyes and passed the other X-men on her way out. 'It's not like ya'll got something I ain't seen before."

Alex watched her rock her hips back and forth as she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt, you have a phone call."

Kurt placed Talia's socks in her travel bag and walked out into the room where Talia and Clarice were playing. "Vhat?"

"Wanda's on the phone," Ororo replied, handing him the phone. She walked over and cracked the door of Talia's bedroom to make it easier for him to hear.

Kurt cleared his throat and answered. "Hallo."

"_Kurt..."_

"Wanda."

"_I...I...I'm not coming."_

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt said narrowing his eyebrows. "it's your veekend."

"_I can't." _

'Wanda."

Ororo looked up from folding clothes, wondering what was going on.

"You can't do this to her," Kurt said into the phone. "She's been vanting to spend time vith her mother."

"_She'll understand."_

"She's four Wanda," Kurt paused for a moment. "Wanda, what's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong with me..."_

Kurt pulled his ear from the phone.

"_...NO MORE."_

Kurt put his ear back to the phone, listening for her, but she had already hung up. He sighed, looking down at the phone as he turned it off.

"What happened?"

"She's..." Kurt looked up at Ororo. "...not coming."

"What?" Ororo sat down on the bed, disappointed. "Did she say why?"

"Nein," Kurt said, shaking his head. _Something isn't right._ "How am I supposed to tell T.J.?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Bobby, what do you think of Lorna?" Alex asked as they played one-on-one basketball.

"She's cool," Bobby said, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Ya'll went out, right?" Alex asked. 'Like on a couple of dates."

"Not really," Bobby said, taking a shot and missing. "Lorna's got that whole house arrest thing from like April. She can't leave the institute without Hank's supervision, so it's not like we could go out anywheres, especially if you add my powers to the equation."

"So, ya'll didn't go out."

"Nah, well..." Bobby thought for a moment, dribbling backwards. "We went to Ororo and Kurt's wedding together, and hung out a few times on movie night, but that's about it."

Alex stole the ball away and dribbled around Bobby before taking a shot, making it. "I win. That's the ten to eight."

Bobby took a deep breath and bent over. He thought about what he'd be doing if he wasn't all ice. _Well, I'd be sweating_.

"So about Lorna," Alex said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"What about her?" Bobby asked, standing up straight.

"Would it be alright if I asked her out sometime?"

"Why would I care?" Bobby shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first to hook up with one of my ex-girlfriends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue smiled at Remy and sniffled. "I got an A on my test the other day. Saw my grade posted online this morning, before..."

Remy lay there unconscious, but she still continued to talk.

"Before I talked to Sabretooth," she said, squeezing his hand. "Oh Remy, I'm sorry. I shoulda trusted you, but sometimes you make it hard. You know. Like when we first started going out and your ex-wife showed up. I didn't even know you was married until she tried to kill us. Personally, I never understood your tastes in women. Bella's got like an old, braided Billy Ray Cyrus mullet cut. I don't even know how you found that attractive enough to marry her. I guess I see why you were forced by your Poppa, but I guess since you was friends and all too."

Remy's chest rose and fell.

"Don't know why you even wanted a girl like me—a girl you can't even touch. We could for a while, and then it started happening...I hate my powers," Rogue said hanging her head as she cried. "I wish...I wish...I could...control...them. I love you...Remy...I love you," she said, kissing his bare hand. She couldn't feel him tingle on her lips. "My real name is..."

"Rogue."

Rogue jumped and turned. She sniffled and wiped her nose. "Hi Professor."

"How is he doing?" Xavier asked, rolling up beside her.

Rogue shrugged. "He's got a little more color."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay," Rogue said, looking back at Remy. "I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey T.J." Kurt said, walking slowing in back in her room. Talia sat on the floor, playing Barbies with Clarice. "T.J."

Talia looked at her father. He wasn't smiling. "I didn't do it. It was Bobby."

Kurt half-smiled. "You're not in trouble," he assured her. "Come here. I vant to talk to you. Clarice, got see Mrs. Ororo and wash your hands for dinner."

"Is Mutti downstairs?" Talia asked, climbing into his lap as Clarice left the room.

Kurt forced a smile. He hated being the bad guy. "T.J.," he looked at his daughter's saddened face. "I'm sorry." He said pulling her curls behind her shoulder.

Talia hung her head and her eyes watered. "Mutti isn't coming, is she?"

"Nein." Kurt shook her head. "She's not."

Talia pouted her lip. "Is Muti sick again?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "Ja," he nodded. "She's not feeling vell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing's wrong with me...NO MORE."

Wanda rocked back and forth with the phone in her hand.

"_You did the right thing, Wanda." Vision assured her. "She interferes with our family."_

"She is my family," Wanda replied. "My baby."

"_No, she's Kurt's. She's not ours," Vision said. "She's not a part of our family—mine and yours."_

"Then, why does this hurt so much?"

"_Because you let yourself go so much," Vision replied. "You are living in a false reality. You always have. We were made to be together—you, me, William, and Thomas—we are what's real. We're what you need to make everything alright. Don't think of anything else—no more."_

"No more...No more...No more..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later...**

"Remy, please wake up."

Remy's eyes open in slits. He could see the white room.

"_It is done, Remy..."_

_Remy sat up in bed. The base of his cerebellum hurt where the surgery was. No one would ever notice it there. It was advanced scientific work._

"_It was a complicated procedure, but your powers shouldn't be a problem anymore. You have full control."_

"_I do..." Remy said, looking at his hands. He had been afraid to touch anything since he left New Orleans. It was too good to be true. _

"_Yes...you do..." a sinister laugh echoed in the laboratory. "And I have a job for you to attend to. This is one of my associates, or worker for hire."_

_Remy felt a card in his hand. He was right. He could control his powers. Charged. Not Charged. Charged. Not Charged._

"_Hello Romeo," Sabretooth chuckled. _

Remy shot up in bed screaming...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I am going to be introducing some new characters to the storyline. I will either explain them in the story or at the end of the chapter they appear. **_

_**Thanks for reviews**_

_**Michelle**_


End file.
